Spyro's Legacy: Outcasts
by Peacekeeper Ferideen
Summary: 8 Years after The Defeat of Malefor. Spyro and Cynder have grown distant and their paths have split. But now they are about to meet up again all while discovering a village of outcast dragons shunned for their elements, or so they think. Old relationships mend, new ones form and some dragons pasts will surface to haunt them.
1. Chapter 1: 8 Years Later

Chapter 1: 8 Years Later

A dragoness walked down the halls of the Warfang dragon temple. Her yellow scales were matched by her white belly.

"Something bothering you Volia." Said a male voice.

The dragoness turned around and her sky blue eyes met Volteer the former electricity guardian. Volia had just recently received the position from him on her 22nd birthday. She was so pleased and she took her position seriously, even with her very cheerful demeanor.

"No just trying to find the other guardians." Volia said.

"Very well then, I must return to my rather serendipitous studies." Volteer said as he turned and left.

Volia continued walking to the guardians meeting room. She noticed the dark grey dragoness standing there but the other guardians were nowhere to be seen.

"hello Vinda." Voila gave a low bow to Vinda who returned it. "where are the others?"

"today's meeting was cancelled my little sister." Vinda said. "Flame decided to spend the day with Ember, Quake is probably talking to Military Councillor Terrador, Frostbite is at the marketplace, and I'm not sure where the others are."

Vinda and Volia left the meeting room and walked among the temple.

"its been eight years since The Dark masters defeat." Volia said.

"Have you heard from Spyro?" Vinda asked.

"No." Volia answered. "Ever since he returned from his training seven years ago him and Cynder have been trying to form a relationship, but it fell apart."

"Really?" Vinda asked in shock.

"yeah Cynder left six years ago, I never got a reason, but Spyro was disappointed and is growing up without the dragoness he loves." Volia said.

"what has he been doing?" Vinda asked.

"before he left he helped around the city, he also helped the Poison, Fear and Shadow dragons be welcomed back into society." Volia said as they opened the Temple door and walked into the city of Warfang.

A dragon covered from head to tail in golden armor and just a bit bigger than them looking to be about the same age walked past them he spread his armor covered wings and took off.

"Odd." Vinda said.

"Never seen him before?" Volia asked.

"No I've seen I have just never know him to be in such a rush." Vinda answered.

They continued walking along the streets of Warfang to the marketplace, commonly crowded on any normal day, it was not today.

"odd." Volia said noticing that most stalls were unoccupied.

"no its just lunch time most are away eating or at other parts of the market." Vinda explained.

Volia just nodded to her and they continued off to find something to eat.

* * *

A black dragoness dragged a deer carcass as she walked along the forest path. Her slender curvy body, matched her young age, She estimated herself to be 24, but she was not sure.

"Cynder." A female voice called.

Cynder turned to see a dark green dragoness with green belly scales approach her.

"Hello Chi." Cynder said kindly.

Chi matched Cynders pace as they walked side by side.

"Think the other hunters have caught anything?" Chi asked.

"most likely." Cynder answered. "Have you found all the herbs you need?"

"Yep, I should be able to prepare a remedy should illness strike." Chi chimed.

"good to know." Cynder said.

She had been living with this village of outcasts for five years, leaving everything she once knew behind. Not that she did not have her regrets but things were not well, Spyro had grown distant from her and that disappointed her.

"You ok?" Chi asked.

Cynder pushed the thoughts from her head.

"yeah just thinking." Cynder responded.

They continued walking until the reach the wooden was that protected the village, at the gate were two poison dragons. They gave both dragonesses a quick nod as they passed. Cynder looked around she always love this village, It was very peaceful for a large settlement. Its inhabitants were Dark green poison dragons, Crimson fear dragons, and Black Shadow Dragons. Many of them were outcasts of society due to their element. They passed by a lonely Poison dragon who gave them a slight nod which they returned, the poison dragon the sighed and let his head lay back on the ground again. Near by a Maroon Fear Dragon and a lime green poison dragon, were whispering to each other.

"Venik seems unusually depressed today." Cynder said with concern.

"He is just put out that he missed the hunters, you know how much likes to get out of this town." Chi stated.

"hmm." Cynder said.

A Dragon with Dark green scales and light green belly scales approached them he unlike Cynder and Chi was a full-fledged adult and not in between late Adolescents and full-fledged adulthood.

"Tixir." Cynder said giving a quick respectful bow to the dragon.

"Greetings Young dragonesses." Tixir said as he returned the bow. "its good to see that you too bring in a decent haul."

"Third deer today." Cynder said proudly.

"Between you and the other four hunters, it's good to see you are all doing your part." Tixir said happily. "Take the rest of the day off, you both have earned it."

Both nodded to him then turned and made tracks to Chi's hut which doubled as the villages medical center. When they entered Chi undid the pouch around her front left leg, she placed it down on a counter where she stored the rest of her medical ingredients and she then quickly organized and stored them.

"We have the rest of the day to ourselves, is there something you want to do?" Chi asked.

"Why don't we just go and see how everyone else is doing, maybe we can find someone to assist." Cynder answered.

Both turned and left strolling among the village.

* * *

In the distance of the forest on a cliff overlooking this rather obscure valley a dragon landed, coated in golden armor with a blue crystal at the base of the neck just above his chest he looked among the valley, the village was easy to spot in the distance but it was no concern of his, as long as they were not of bad intentions he would not have to deal with them. The dragon looked around trying to find his targets. After two scans over he noticed two creatures taking off above the forest canopy. They looked like dragons but they had wings replacing their front legs and their tails ended with a pointed stinger.

"Wyverns." The dragon said to himself. "Knew they would be the cause of this trouble."

He spread his wing revealing the radiant orange membranes. He then took off keeping himself high in the sky to ambush them. The wyverns cruised along calmly. Communicating by chirps they picked up the pace a bit. A flaming orb came from the sky and hit one the other gave a shrill chirp of alarm and three Wyverns in the nearby area heard it and came to assist. The armored dragon ended his comet dash smashing the wyvern into the ground, leaving it a mass of charred flesh and bones. He turned his attention to the other ones. Taking off into the sky he met with the four other wyverns. One met His Fire breath head on and fell to the ground shrieking trying to douse the flames as it fell. One of the other tried to Hit the golden dragon with his tail stinger but it was blocked by the armored blade of the dragons tail. The dragon flew at the wyvern and shredded it with one hit of his claws. The other two wyverns took off in the general direction of the village.

They landed at a lake and looked around hoping they lost the dragon. But the dragon landed nearby, the sun had set and the two Wyverns time expired. The Dragon launched himself at them moving as if the armor weighted nothing. The first wyvern was caught but the second managed to sink his stinger into a joint where the plating of the armor split piercing the chain mail and letting the wyvern poison its target. The dragon bit the first wyverns neck choking it till it died then it turned on the second which just pulled out its stinger. It looked at the dragon and realized that its fate was now sealed. The dragon gave an enraged roar that startled any creature in the area. The dragon leapt at the wyvern which let out a shrill shriek of fear and pain before it was interrupted and silenced. The dragon began stumbling as the poison began to take effect he kept desperately trying to walk but slowly fell unconscious.

* * *

Cynder and Spyro stood on a cliff looking over the Valley of Avalar.

"you did it Spyro." Cynder said.

Spyro looked at her.

"No we did it together; I could have never done it without you." Spyro said putting his head to Cynders.

"Spyro." Cynder said as their muzzles met.

They took part in a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. They slowly separated.

"Spyro do you truly feel that way about me?" Cynder asked.

"Yes I do, you are my everything Cynder." Spyro said his voice seem to be getting quiet and more distant. "I will always L…"

Spyro's voice became unintelligible and he began to fade away

"No!" She shouted and began running. "Don't leave me please."

Spyro disappeared, Cynder collapsed Crying.

An enraged Roar reverberated through her mind.

* * *

Cynder woke up. She looked around. She was sleeping on a large cushion in Chi's hut. Chi had awoken.

"You look like you have a ghost." Chi said.

"bad dream." Cynder said.

"Why don't we go, to the lake, look at the stars maybe swim a bit, that should help." Chi said cheerfully.

Cynder nodded and they both left the hut. A few other dragons were awake and looking around, the lonely dragon from before approached them.

"Did you two hear that roar?" He asked.

"Sorry Venik, Cynder waking up was what woke me." Chi said apologetically.

"so I did not just imagine it." Cynder said.

"it was probably just a dragon having a nightmare, anyways we are heading to the lake want to join us Venik?" Chi asked.

Venik hesitantly nodded. They walked down the trail. Only the chirping of insects and the occasional bird could be heard. Creature that looked like more tame forest versions of the Grove worms slithered through the forest some would glance at the dragons but unlike their volcanic or poisonous brethren, these docile beasts ignored them. They reached the lake. The sky was clear and the stars were bright the two moons could be seen clearly in the sky both separate but close. Cynder looked around lake the water was smooth and untouched. Cynder then noticed the scene of carnage on the other side of the lake the others saw it too. They quickly ran around the lake and stopped at the edge of the carnage.

There were two wyverns lying dead one had a large bite wound on its throat, the other was hard to distinguish as it was nearly mutilated. Most unique was the dragon encased in golden armor his scale colour was a mystery, but he looked their age. There was a wound on his Right Back leg that was bleeding. Chi moved to check him.

"the wound is from a wyvern stinger, he's poisoned." Chi said.

Cynder stood straighter.

"We will not leave him here." She stated before turning to Venik.

"Venik You will help me carry him." Cynder Ordered.

"o-o-of course." He stuttered.

Cynder turned to Chi.

"Return to the Hut and find an antidote, if you can't find one then make one." Cynder ordered.

Chi just nodded and took off.

Cynder adjusted herself and placed the armored dragon on Venik's back.

"the dragon is actually not as heavy as you think, the armor is surprisingly light" Venik said in his usual shy tone then his voice became confident. "I can handle this myself."

Both walked back as fast as they could. The night guards gave suspicious looks at the comatose dragon but Cynder waved them away. They entered Chi's hut and found her preparing an antidote.

"I'm almost finished." Chi said. "Put him on his back on the patient bed there."

She pointed at a cushion at one end of her hut. They placed him down on his back on the cushion then they waited a few minutes. Chi came over with the antidote and some sort of plant. She handed the plant for this then pointed to the holes on the helmet where his nostrils would be. She then gently grabbed the plating on the bottom of the dragons head and pulled I down revealing that it opened to allow dragons to breathe their elemental abilities.

"Burn that it will make him swallow, we need to time this right so he does not choke on the antidote." Chi said.

Cynder readied her shadow flame. Chi nodded and Cynder set it aflame and put it close to the Dragons nose. After a few seconds chi poured the antidote into the dragon's mouth and the dragon swallowed. The dragon struggled for a moment then relaxed. Chi turned away and went to check over her ingredients.

"thank you for all your help both of you." Chi said then turned to Venik. "You should go get some sleep."

Venik nodded then walked out of the hut. Cynder just sat there a moment. She turned to go to her own cushion.

"Cynder." A familiar voice whispered.

Cynder turned around and looked at the Armored Dragon.


	2. Chapter 2: Crossing Paths

Chapter 2: Crossing paths

"Could it be, no it could not possibly be him." Cynder told herself as she looked at the armored dragon.

She shook the thought from her head and went to her own cushion to sleep. Try as she might she had trouble getting sleep to come, her mind was a blaze of thoughts. She lay there desperately trying to push them all away. Finally sleep came.

* * *

_She found herself standing in a white void across from her was the armored dragon but his helmet was removed, and it was Spyro who was there he gave her a pleasant smile and walked closer to her. Until his armored chest met Cynder's chest and their muzzles met._

"_Hello my darling Cynder." Spyro said in his kind voice._

"_Spyro." Cynder said but was interrupted before she could say anymore by Spyro pulling her into a passionate kiss._

_Cynders closed her eyes and the kiss stopped slowly._

"_Spyro." she said as she opened her eyes finding he was nowhere to be seen._

_Cynder sighed and fell to the "ground" of the white void._

* * *

Cynder awoke feeling empty. She left the hut and headed for the hunters lodge to get some food. When she returned to Chi's hut she found that Chi was up and tending to the armored dragon who was still asleep.

"I brought you some food." Cynder said balancing the plate of food on top of her head so she could walk properly. Chi turned and grabbed it.

"What about you?" she asked before politely eating.

"I have already had my meal." Cynder said.

Cynder turned to the armored dragon.

"Should I have brought food for him?" Cynder asked.

Chi shook her head.

"Let him wake up first." Chi answered.

Cynder left the hut again and walked along the forest. She closed her eyes and began to hum a tune. The hum turned into a song and Then Cynder was singing.

_Down in the darkness I sit her alone_

_With no one to comfort me and no one who knows._

_My savior disappeared, he faded away._

_So now I'm all alone but I'd rather he'd stayed._

_Oh I was such a fool, I turned him away._

_So he has left me and faded away._

The nearby Forest Worms had stopped and Listened to her. The forest was silent as she repeated the words. She finished and everything seemed to resume as if her voice alone had made time stop to listen to her. She continued to walk down the forest path hoping to clear her head.

* * *

Chi was busy looking over the armored dragon. She was rearranging him hoping to make him more comfortable. She gently moved his front paw which brushed against the crystal on the armor. The armor began to glow and it disappeared. Chi was staring now at a dragon, she gasped when she realized who it was.

Cynder had walked the perimeter of the forest and found a burnt wyvern carcase and another one that was almost more of a pile of burnt flesh and bones.

"disgusting." she muttered as she used her shadow flames to disintegrate it.

She turned to head back. Walking along the forest she took her time admiring the forest and everything around her, she felt oddly peaceful now as if that song had helped her remove years of guilt that weighed her down. She approached the village and noticed Chi waiting for her, her expression was quite serious.

"Something happen?" Cynder asked with concern.

Chi shook her head.

"You have to see this." Chi stated as she turned and ran to her hut.

Cynder quickly followed after her. They stepped inside the hut and Cynder eyes fell upon the dragon sleeping on the cushion where the armored dragon once was. His scales were a royal purple, his chest and belly scales were a radiant gold. At the base of his neck was a golden collar with a blue crystal on it. She stood there for a moment in awe. There was no doubt anymore. This was the dragon she followed to the center of the earth, the dragon that saved her from darkness twice. This was the one dragon she truly loved, Spyro the legendary purple dragon.

Cynder could not believe her eyes.

"How is it possible?" Cynder asked nobody in particular.

Spyro seemed to move at the sound of Cynders voice.

"He looks just like you have described him just older." Chi said in a happy tone.

Cynder decided sit down nearby watching over the purple dragon. She found herself sitting there for a while; with nothing to do she began to drift off.

"Cynder." Spyro whispered in his sleep.

Cynder shot up to see Spyro with an almost dominant smile on his face. He gave a quick dominant growl and Cynder realized what he was dreaming, her black scales hid her blush.

"Is he really still into me?" She wondered.

His dominant growling continued, and Cynder just sat there. He stopped and just lay there breathing peacefully. Cynder noticed that the joint where he had been stung by the wyvern had been bandaged. She gasped when his eyes slowly opened and he picked his head up off the cushion.

Spyro looked around to get a grasp on his surroundings. He was in a hut, and there was a dragoness in front of him he looked up and let his purple eyes meet the dragonesses emerald eyes. He immediately realised who he was looking at.

"Cynder." He said his voice was one of sorrow.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked with concern.

Spyro got up and stretched; he then walked past Cynder and looked around. Chi walked in and squeaked when she saw Spyro up and about.

"If I had known you were awake I would have brought you something to eat." Chi said.

"There's no need I'm not really that hungry right now." Spyro said as he turned to the door, Chi stopped him.

"it would be best if you stay in here for now, I have to go alert the village leader that you are awake." Chi said earning a nod from Spyro as she left.

Cynder walked up to Spyro.

"You are not happy with me are you Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"You left me when I wanted to be with you." Spyro answered. "I had just banished the darkness inside me and I wanted to close the distance between us."

"That's where you went the year we returned?" Cynder asked.

"The white isle, I went to seek the chroniclers help to remove the darkness inside me." Spyro answered then he sat down and explained what happened to her in a short summary. "I went there and found Ignitus had replaced the chronicler, he helped me learn to fight my darkness, in the end I fought a Physical manifestation of myself that was my darkness, I destroyed it."

"So you no longer can control convexity." Cynder said lowering her head.

"No I just removed that poisonous little voice in my head that made me doubt everything and fear my true power." Spyro stated then he smiled. "With Dark Spyro gone I can tap into convexity with no risk of corruption."

He then looked at her.

"It's more tiring then using other elements though." He said with a laugh.

Cynder snickered.

"I want to rekindle our relationship, Spyro I just thought that you were moving on and I could not bare being around you but not being with you." Cynder said hanging her head.

"Give me some time to think Cynder and maybe we will rekindle, I just have to get over the feelings of sorrow and betrayal that this meeting has stirred up." Spyro said in a sorrowful voice.

Cynder looked away and sighed.

"Alright Spyro." She said getting up and waling over to sit on her cushion.

Tixir then walked in with Chi behind him. He turned to Spyro, his expression one of accusation and mistrust. He approached Spyro and looked him in the eye. Spyros purple eyes met his brown eyes.

"What is your purpose here?" Tixir demanded.

"I was tracking a group of wyverns that attacked the cheetah tribe in the valley of Avalar." Spyro answered calmly.

Tixir was not buying it.

"Where did you come from?" Tixir asked.

"Warfang." Spyro said.

Tixir glared at him.

"The dragon capital, I should have known they would send spies to find our kind." Tixir accused.

"You think I am a spy, I didn't even know there was a village out here." Spyro said getting up and glaring into the adult dragons eyes, un-intimidated by the size difference.

Tixir broke off eye contact.

"Fine, I will let it be for now but if you try anything, I will have you taken care of." Tixir said as he walked out of the hut.

Spyro snorted in annoyance and began to move over to take a spot by Cynder on her large cushion but caught himself and went over to the one he was sleeping on. He sat on it.

Chi looked at both Spyro and Cynder and how they were distant.

"Why the hell aren't you to passionately kissing." She voice before covering her mouth with a paw realizing she just voiced that thought.

Both looked at Chi as she blushed.

"I-I-I, sorry." She stammered and hanged her head in shame.

"We will probably be there soon we just have to sort out things first." Spyro said with a smirk.

Cynder looked at him and smiled. She had fear that there would be no relationship to salvage but there was hope. She just had to wait and do her part.

* * *

Tixir walked out of the hut and muttered to himself as he walked back to his hut. He walked past Venik who just glanced at him. He walked past the maroon and lime green dragon who noticed him and began whispering to themselves.

"I guess that guest really got to him, eh Shake." The maroon dragon said to the lime green dragon.

"Indeed Shudder." Shake said in response to the maroon dragon.

Both Shudder and Shake watch him enter his hut then they slunk off.

"So the prime dragons think they can take this place away from us." Shudder said.

"I don't think so." Shake said.

"Then come on we must prepare." Shudder said as he ran ahead of Shake.

* * *

Venik watched as Shudder and Shake slunk away. He disliked those two; they always caused trouble in the surrounding area and even for the other dragons of the village. Shudder the Maroon fear dragon was infamous for being able to cohere others. While the poison dragon Shake was infamous for the trouble he always caused. Both were like brothers. Venik just snorted and lay his head back down.

* * *

Chi and Cynder led Spyro out of the hut. His appearance was met by the stares of the village inhabitants. Some of them held mistrust but the kind face Spyro made attracted more curious looks. They went to the hunting cabin to gather some food for Spyro. The lead hunter a poison dragon gave Spyro a quick bow which he returned, the three dragons then found themselves eating lunch with the village's hunters. Spyro was quickly able to earn their trust listening to their stories and telling his own; he treated each with respect and seemed to treat everyone around him as equals to himself.

"For a dragon of your status you would think that would give you a large ego yet you are so modest." The lead Hunter said, the rest of the hunters nodded in agreement.

"I was raised that way and have had many good teachers and friends in my life." Spyro stated.

"You are the first prime dragon to set foot in here since ever." One of the hunters said as he finished eating.

"Prime dragons, you mean primary element dragons?" Spyro asked.

The hunter nodded.

"Prime is just short for primary dragons, much like how we're referred to as secondary element dragons." Chi said.

Spyro nodded in understanding. Cynder glanced at him.

"You have grown up." Cynder said. "Your are less naive but you are still the very pure hearted individual that you were before."

"Yeah." Spyro said. "I just do what my heart tells me."

"I've heard that before." Cynder giggled.

Spyro blushed. Without thinking both dragons edged closer to each other. Spyro looked over at Cynder and smiled, Cynder returned the smile then they both turned their attention back to the group and joined in the conversation.

**Author's note**

**The golden armored dragon is Spyro not a surprise there. And yes that crystal on the collar Spyro is wearing is the armor, I will explain that later. Oh and of course Spyro and Cynder did not just jump back into a relationship i find that kind of cheesy so i went for something more cliche. Anyways thats it and maybe the next chapter will be out this week or next week. There will only be long waits if I am interrupted by events or if ideas are changed or run dry.**

**Peacekeeper Ferideen**


	3. Chapter 3: Rekindling

Chapter 3: Rekindling

Spyro found himself wandering among the forests alone the birds from tree to tree. Bees pollinated flowers around him.

"I can see why they settled here." He voiced aloud. "This place is absolutely beautiful."

He continued wandering through the forest, when a beautiful voice caught his attention. He followed it mesmerized by the sheer beauty. He could recognize it anywhere. He came to a clearing and saw Cynder sitting by a lake she was looking out over the water her attention was focused on something far out of reach. For the moment she had stopped singing, Spyro flattened himself to the ground not wanting to disturb her. She sat there for a moment looking around then she closed her eyes and began again.

_Down in the darkness I sit her alone_

_With no one to comfort me and no one who knows._

_My savior disappeared, he faded away._

_So now I'm all alone but I'd rather he'd stayed._

_Oh I was such a fool, I turned him away._

_So he has left me and faded away._

Spyro stood up and walked out of the bush towards Cynder. It was time for him to add his own piece to her song a piece which he was sure belonged in the song. Cynder the rustling of a bush and turned to see Spyro approach her, she opened her mouth to speak but Spyro cut her off when he began to sing

_Follow the light out of the darkness._

_And there I am waiting for you._

_You are never alone, I am right here beside you._

_This is where I will stay as long as you let me._

_We have a chance to remake that which we lost._

_Just give me a chance to make it up to you._

"please." Spyro said putting his forehead against Cynder's.

"Do you still truly love me?" Cynder asked.

Spyro looked at her.

"You are my everything; I would go from one end of this world to the other for you." Spyro said.

Cynder and Spyro moved apart but kept close to each other they looked across the lake satisfied just with each other's presence, for now it was all they wanted.

"This would have been more romantic at night." Cynder said.

Spyro turned to her.

"If you want I could leave and we could redo this when it's dark." Spyro suggested with a grin.

"Nah, we should be heading back though." Cynder said snickering at Spyros suggestion.

Spyro nodded and they both got up.

"So?" Cynder asked.

"Prove you truly love me." Spyro answered.

"How?" Cynder asked with a frown.

"You will figure it out." Spyro answered.

They walked back to the village Spyro was casually humming while Cynder was deep in thought. They passed the village guards who gave both dragons polite nods which both returned. They head for Chi's hut and entered it to find her sitting in the middle of the room muttering about her ingredients.

"She does this when she is done sorting out her ingredients." Cynder said noticing Spyros confused look.

Spyro nodded to her and went over to his cushion and settled down in a comfortable position to sleep. Cynder nudged Chi which made her jump.

"Cynder don't scare me like that." Chi whined.

"I just though you needed a distraction, you had stopped mumbling about your ingredients and started rambling about stuff that confused even me." Cynder stated.

Chi looked at Cynder and noticed the slightly gloomy look on her face.

"Walk with me." Chi said motioning to her door.

Cynder followed Chi out into the night and they walked around the empty village roads.

"Something happened between you two." Chi said.

"It's that obvious is it?" Cynder said with a snicker.

"We have been friends for four years and in that time I have learned to read you, I have also been here to help you if you need it so, tell me what happened and I will help if I can." Chi said with a look of confidence.

"Spyro caught me singing near the lake." Cynder started.

Then she went into detail about how he sang with her and how he admitted his feelings.

"What did he do then?" Chi asked.

"We just sat there together." Cynder answered.

"That is what left you disappointed?" Chi asked with shock and confusion written all over her face.

"After that he said I had to prove I truly love him." Cynder answered her voice cracked as she finished the line.

Chi sat there for a moment then smiled.

"He wants you to make the first move." Chi stated.

"Like what, you don't mean." She started but Chi interrupted her.

"No, no not that I mean, be spontaneous." Chi said. "When we return to the hut don't go to your cushion go to his and curl up with him."

Cynder stopped for a moment.

"you think he will react well to that?" Cynder asked.

Chi stopped and turned to Cynder.

"He loves you don't he, and he knows you love him he is just playing this out to be sure that you really love him and that he is not just grabbing at a false hope." Chi answered.

"So he's just acting like he doesn't trust me." Cynder said.

"Exactly." Chi stated before giving Cynder a dumbstruck look. "How did you not figure this out yourself, you know him better than anyone?"

"I was sort of busy, trying to think of ways to prove my love to Spyro, but you have a point." Cynder said feeling sort of foolish.

Chi snickered.

"Shall we head back so you can try my suggestion?" Chi asked with a smile.

Cynder smiled back and nodded. They continued there walk through the village till they wound up back at Chi's hut. They both entered and Chi head to her bed while Cynder went over to Spyro who was sleeping peacefully. Cynder managed to move his paws with her tail so she could put her back against his chest, she then let his paws go back where they were but this time they were holding her body in an embrace. Spyro then pulled Cynder into a tighter embrace while still being asleep and smiled. Cynder then nodded off to sleep thankful that Spyro was a heavy sleeper.

* * *

Spyro awoke feeling warmth against his chest. He opened his eyes to see something blurry black figure curled up against him. He moved his front paw that was not trapped under the figure and felt scales as he went to rub sleep from his eyes. He blinked and noticed Cynder curled against him. He remained motionless savoring the moment. Cynder yawned and opened her eyes she shifted herself so that she could see Spyro gazing at her with a smile on his face. She smiled back.

"Sleep well?" Cynder asked.

"Better than I have in years." Spyro said with a chuckle. "Having you so close makes me feel like the luckiest dragon in the realm."

"Nice to know we share that thought." Cynder whispered. "With you I am the luckiest dragoness in the realm."

Spyro chuckled. He released Cynder allowing her to readjust herself. Their muzzles met in a light kiss that only lasted a moment.

Chi feinted sleep and watched the two with a slight smile.

"Good to see those two are rekindling the fire that once burned." Chi thought to herself before leaning closer to hear their conversation.

"I did not mention this before but I am glad that you got to see Ignitus again." Cynder said with a smile.

"He says hi by the way." Spyro said with a chuckle.

"I would have gone with you, but you were all like this is something I have to do alone." Cynder snorted in a sarcastic tone. "Now we missed eight years together."

"Dragons live for hundreds of years, we have plenty of time to catch up." Spyro said.

"yeah but you want to take it slow." Cynder accused in a sarcastic tones.

"with you haunting my dreams almost every night I think I should get some satisfaction out of watching you squirm." Spyro retorted in a similar sarcastic tone.

"Hey being evil is my job." Cynder said poking Spyro in the ribs.

"You got over that whole Cynder Terror of the skies thing?" Spyro asked.

"I can't escape it so why not just accept that I was once an evil bitch but now I am the dragoness that helped save the world, and captured the heart of the legendary purple dragon." Cynder said with a confident smile.

Spyro nuzzled her.

"Its hard to think that that stuff used to bother you." Spyro said smiling.

"I guess a few years with it on your chest can help you learn to deal with it." Cynder said with a shrug before turning to him with a look of confusion. "Wait haunting your dreams?"

Spyro just looked down and blushed slightly trying his best to hide it. Cynder just smirked.

"Have you been fantasizing about me in your sleep?" She prodded him with one of her paws.

Spyro just turned away while giving a look of shame.

"Yes." He confessed.

She snickered.

"I figured that a few nights ago when I watched you shift in your sleep while growling and calling my name." Cynder said with a smirk.

Spyro gave her a look of shock that became shame and he lowered his head to the cushion. Cynder looked at him.

"You got even more sensitive over the years." She said with concern. "To tell you the truth I have been fantasizing about you over the past few years."

Spyro stopped moping and turned to her in surprise.

"Really?" He asked with surprise.

"It is why I never settled down with another dragon here, I could not get you out of my head." Cynder said. "Maybe it is because we never said our proper goodbyes."

"If we tried to we would have never said goodbye." Spyro said as he pulled Cynder close to him. "And now we never will."

Cynder looked at him she paused for a moment, before Spyros words popped up in her head.

_Prove that you truly love me._

Cynder pushed Spyro onto his back, even though he was slightly bigger and stronger than her he was caught off guard by this. Cynder pinned Spyro down and put her muzzle to his. His eyes told Cynder all she need to know, enveloped him in a passionate kiss. Spyro closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Cynder closed her eyes, she felt satisfied that she finally found the strength to prove to Spyro that he meant a lot to her. They slowly separated and Spyro smiled.

"I was hoping you would have done that when I asked you to prove your love." Spyro said.

"Better late than never." Cynder chimed.

They both place their muzzles together and sat there for a moment.

"Am I interrupting something?" Chi asked smirking to herself as she feigned just waking up.

"No, we were just rekindling our relationship." Spyro said in a cheerful tone.

Chi gave them a sweet smile.

"Shall we go get breakfast?" Chi asked.

Spyro and Cynder nodded to her and followed her out of the hut. They stepped into the sunlight and entwined their tails as they walked to the Hunting cabin. Most dragons noticed this and gave curious stares while older dragons smiled at seeing a young couple walk by almost radiating the love they feel for each other. They approached the hut and noticed the four hunters awaiting them. The hunters noticed the two dragons with entwined tails and gave grins to each other. The lead hunter gave them both a low bow.

"Good to see you two are getting along." The lead hunter chimed.

"We are fixing something that was once lost." Cynder said.

The Hunter stood for a moment in thought before snapping back to reality.

"Ah yes the saviors of the world there was a rumor that spread like wildfire through about the relationship you two once held." The lead hunter said. "I see even time can't keep you two apart."

"I guess not." Spyro said with a chuckle.

"Anyway we just brought in our haul and Cynder's." The Lead hunter said.

"Sorry for not coming out today." Cynder said apologetically.

"No problems at all the forests are plentiful and we don't need too much." The lead hunter said as his hunters brought out the food.

They all sat down to enjoy the meal and talk about daily activities.

"If you like Spyro we can take you out to hunt with us one of these days." The lead hunter offered.

"I would be very grateful, to learn how to better my hunting skills." Spyro said with a smile.

"Perhaps tomorrow?" The lead hunter suggested.

Spyro nodded. They went back to eating their meals and after finishing them they left the hunting cabin and set out for the village.

**Author's note**

**I am not really good at doing songs so i'm sorry if the song does not make sense i will try to fix it if need and if worse come to worse i will rewrite that part of the chapter removing the song entirely and fluffing the living hell out of the scene.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dahlia

Chapter 4: Dahlia

A Dark green young adult dragoness flew through the skies the sun reflected off her unique light blue belly as she pulled and aileron roll, as she pulled out of the roll her red eyes scanned the forest and came across a small village.

"Finally." She thought. "Maybe I can get some rest before I return to Warfang."

She closed in on the village but landed a far enough distance out to be spotted walking to the village by the sentries.

* * *

Venik stood beside the other sentry, he watched as the dragoness walked up. He turned to notice the other sentry dragon that was asleep.

"H-hey wake up." He said as he poked the sentry.

The sentry blinked then shot up when he realized his situation.

"Why did you not wake me earlier?" He asked.

"because I know you never get any sleep." Venik answered. "We have a visitor anyways."

Venik pointed to the approaching dragoness. The sentry moved to address her but she cut him off.

"Hello My name is Dahlia, I am a traveler and am seeking shelter, if it is alright with your leader I would like to stay in your village for a while, and am willing to help out or at least pull my own weight, if not I will move on." The dragoness said.

"Venik go get Tixir while I stay here and watch her." The sentry spoke.

Venik trotted off while the sentry kept a watchful eye on Dahlia who just sat there, a few moments later Tixir approached with Venik in tow.

"Greetings poison dragoness." Tixir said with a low bow, which Dahlia returned.

"You must be this villages leader, it's an honor to meet you." Dahlia said.

"You may call me Tixir, would you honor me with you name?" Tixir asked.

"My name is Dahlia." She said with a kind smile.

Tixir smiled back and motioned her in.

"Feel free to stay as long as you like." Tixir said cheerfully. "I will find you lodging for now."

Dahlia followed the dragon into the village. Her appearance made her a welcome member of any group in the village.

"only secondary element dragons here?" Dahlia inquired.

"Indeed and it has been that way till Spyro arrived." He said his tone changing slightly when mentioning Spyro.

Dahlia stopped.

"Spyro is here?" Dahlia asked.

Tixir nodded.

"if you wish to meet him I will take you too him." He said.

Dahlia quickly nodded, and both dragons set off for the center of town.

* * *

Cynder sat with Chi patiently waiting for Spyro to approach them at the moment he was busy at a stall that had fruit he was in a conversation with the lead hunter over what would be good for a large meal for the dragonesses.

"So you think that dragon fruit will be a good addition to the platter." The Lead hunter said.

"Yup." Spyro said reaffirming what he was just saying. "So erm…"

Spyro paused for a second.

"I never did ask you your name, did I?" Spyro asked.

"No." The lead hunter confirmed. "It does not matter to me but if you must know, my name is Kobor."

"Thank you Kobor." Spyro said with a gracious bow.

"I will get the fruit we need why don't you go see to your lovely dragoness." Kobor said.

Spyro nodded and walked over to Cynder who stood up and nuzzled him when he got close. They stood there in close proximity nuzzling for a few minutes until a voice made them separate.

"Hello Spyro." A female voice said.

Spyro turned to see a dark green dragoness with light blue belly scales standing with Tixir behind her.

"Dahlia!" Spyro said shock apparent in his voice.

The shock quickly settled and both dragons bowed to each other.

"You know there is no need to bow to me." Dahlia said with a giggle. "You are of higher stature then me."

"Still you are the Elemental guardian of poison." Spyro stated gaining Tixir's eye.

"wait she is a guardian?" Chi asked causing multiple dragons to turn their heads.

"Yeah, me and two others were picked to become guardians for the Poison, Fear and Shadow elements." Dahlia chimed.

Many of the dragons began whispering among themselves.

"This is in Warfang correct?" Tixir asked.

"Yes." Spyro answered.

Tixir turned and began to walk away.

"I have some things to think on." He called as he walked towards his hut.

Dahlia turned towards Cynder.

"You must be Cynder." She said with a bow.

"Yes I am." Cynder said returning the bow.

"I must say Spyros description of you made you sound like the goddess of beauty." Dahlia said with a sly smile as Spyro looked away under Cynders gaze. "I can see that he is right if there is a goddess of beauty I am surly in her presence right now."

Cynder turned to Dahlia with a look of shock. Dahlia just laughed and walked over to Spyro. Using one of her front paws she turned his head to face Cynder.

"Don't hide in shame for the one you love." She said with a smirk. "Kiss her and tell her that its true."

Cynder giggled.

"I though you would be trying to go after Spyro yourself." Cynder snickered.

Dahlia gave a sly smile.

"Originally me and fade tried to compete for his affection, but when we snuck into his room and read his journal we found out about you and that he would only love you." Dahlia said with an evil snicker. "He wrote about almost every day."

The girls burst out laughing except for Chi who was comforting an embarrassed Spyro. Chi gave a sly smirk.

"Spyro you should know that Cynder does not have a clean slate, her time here has had its share of embarrassing moments." Chi said.

Spyro pulled his head up while Chi whispered into his ear. Cynder whipped the tears from her eyes and calmed down after the laugh riot she had just had. She turned to Spyro to see him smirking evilly with Chi whispering in his ear.

"Oh dear." she voiced.

Chi finished and Spyro fell to the ground rolling around with laughter. Cynder was both panicking and blushing furiously.

"You did not tell him?" She squeaked in panic.

Chi nodded.

Cynder looked down with shame. While Dahlia sat there confused.

"She described her dreams of Spyro to me in great detail when she needs someone to talk to about them." Chi said. "Too much information, if you know what I'm saying."

Dahlia snickered.

"Well enough with all the embarrassing stories why don't we find something to do." Chi said as she motioned for the group to follow her.

The group quickly suppressed any snickers or laughter to move on. They turned to leave the center of town being eyed by some of the dragons who saw the ordeal. Once they left these dragons returned to their daily business. The walked passed Tixir's hut when Tixir came walking out.

"When are you planning on heading to Warfang?" He asked as he walked up to Dahlia.

"Tomorrow." She answered.

Spyro sighed.

"I guess I will be heading back tomorrow as well." He said with a sigh and a disappointed look on his face.

Cynder felt like she had just been stabbed. She had just gotten the love of her life back and now he would walk out of her life. She felt tears appear in her eyes.

"You have to leave me?" She asked her voice quivering as she talked.

"I have to be close to Warfang so the guardians and the council can find me when there is need of me." Spyro answered.

Cynder burst into tears and ran for Chi's hut. Spyro stood there with a look of disappointment. His look turned to one of Anger.

"Fucking Council!" He shouted smashing his front left paw into the ground kicking up dirt as it made contact.

He quickly ran into the hut after Cynder.

"She is in luck if she wants to stay with him because I plan on going to see Warfang to see if what I hear is true." Tixir said.

"What do you mean?" Chi asked.

Tixir turned to Dahlia.

"You say there is a Shadow and Fear guardian along with you correct?" Tixir asked.

Dahlia nodded.

"That must mean that secondary element dragons have a place in society." Tixir said smiling.

"Yes we do have a place in society and we are treated as equals to prime dragons." Dahlia chimed.

"I have to see this for myself so I will be taking a few dragons with me to Warfang." Tixir said.

Dahlia nodded.

"Let me know when you are ready and we can set off." Dahlia said turning and walking off with Chi.

* * *

Cynder dug her head into her cushion and let tears flow. Her sobs masked Spyros approach as he walked in the door. He slowly approached her and put a paw on her shoulder. She lifted her head and looked at him, she sniffed in a futile attempt to calm down. Spyro wrapped his wings around her and pulled her into an embrace. Cynder then hear his sniff.

"I don't want to leave you." He said struggling to hold back tears. "I would ask you to come with me but I know you have a duty to this village like I have a duty to Warfang."

Cynder pulled him tighter into the embrace.

"I don't want you to go but I don't want to leave." Cynder cried.

"I can't live without you Cynder now that you just came back into my life." Spyro said quietly before letting himself cry.

Chi entered the Hut and Found Cynder and Spyro locked in an embrace, both were sobbing and unable to leave the others embrace for fear of losing each other. Chi waited for them both to calm down which took a good hour. Both dragons reluctantly separated when they noticed Chi.

"Tixir has decided that he is going to take a group with him to Warfang and see what it is like." Chi said. "If all goes well we might pack up our stuff and head for Warfang, or maybe they will do something over here like give us citizenship or something."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and smiled.

"Looks like it might all work out." Cynder chimed.

"Indeed." Spyro agreed happily.

Dahlia strode in with a smile.

"If all works out you will get what you want." Dahlia said with a smile but her face then turned serious. "Expect some heat during the next few days though because the council is having some trouble with some of the other provinces and there are foreigners from distant lands in the city."

Cynder nodded happily, she really could not care about trouble at that mattered now was the purple Dragon that was sitting with a glorious smile on his face.

"Care to join me on my cushion this time?" Cynder asked.

"I would be a fool to say no to you." Spyro said.

Both dragons curled up and embraced in a passionate kiss before both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tixir and Venik walked through the streets.

"Y-y-you w-w-want m-m-me to a-accompany you to W-W-Warfang sir." Venik stuttered filled with anxiety from the request.

"Yes it may help you get over your little fear of the unknown." Tixir said. "I worry about you, my closest friend since I started this village."

Venik nodded reluctantly.

"Go find Shudder and Shake they will be my guards for this trip." Tixir said.

Venik walked off to find them while Tixir turned to his hut.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." He sighed.

**Author's note**

**I really think this chapter went well but That is up to you to decide. I enjoy reading through the reviews and will keep writing this story and trying to keep it interesting for you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Guardians

Chapter 5: Guardians, Warfangs Council, and Protocol

Flame walked out of the temple the sun radiating of his red scales he gazed around looking for something and there she was on the stairs waiting for him was a pink dragoness with golden belly scales as radiant as his and beautiful blue eyes. His heart fluttered as he neared her. Their muzzles met and both of them kissed. They then walked down the stairs towards Warfang.

"You look tired." Ember said with slight concern.

"I had to deal with those stuck up eastern desert dragons." Flame responded. "If things don't go their way they get pretty temperamental."

Flame snorted emitting small puffs of fire from his nostrils.

"They may be used to having everyone roll over for them where they are from but there they will have to learn to treat others with respect." He finished with another puff of fire.

"Something happen?" Ember asked.

"The dignitary's son, Hit on Volia and when she denied him his father got mad and insulted Volia in front of all of us." Flame Spat. "The other dignitaries were appalled at how he acted and when one intervened they got into a fight, luckily Volteer and Cyril were able to settle things before a war started."

Ember shook of the look of shock on her face.

"Is Volia alright?" Ember asked.

"She did not even flinch when he called her a whore, she just sat there with no emotion on her face, but at the end she shot a death glare at the son." Flame said in a calm tone.

"Volia always was resilient." Ember said as she sighed with relief.

Flame nodded in agreement. Flame turned to see Volia and Vinda The wind guardian walk past them both talking happily to each other.

"Just like nothing ever happened." Ember chimed.

A small group of Dragons shoved past Flame and Ember. Flame looked and saw the eastern desert dragons. Flame snorted in irritation. The youngest of them a dragon with beige scales gazed at them for a moment with a slight smirk before holding his head high and turning back around.

"like they own the place." he growled.

"That was highly rude." Said a dragon about their age, as he walked up beside them.

He had Yellow scales and an orange underbelly.

"You are one of the other dignitary's children?" Ember asked.

"Dernin." He said with a bow. "Son of dignitary Jolter from the mountain province of Thunder cliffs near Concurrent skies."

"ah yes I remember you were the one that tried to jump to Volias defence and your father stepped into protect you when things turned ugly." Flame said.

"Well it is impolite to talk to a dragoness like that." Dernin said. "Even if he was bigger than me a dragoness especially on that is in the position of Guardian should be shown respect."

A yellow dragon walked past his face had a kind smile on it. He nodded to Ember and flame before turning to Dernin.

"Warfang's Council has allowed us free reign of the City, you going to take a tour with us or spend time making friends?" He asked.

"I'll go on the tour with you." Dernin responded before turning to Flame. "See you later."

Flame waved as Dernin left with his father.

"at least some of them are respectable." Ember said with a smile.

"indeed, shall we head to the gardens?" Flame asked.

Ember nodded and they both proceeded to the Gardens of Warfang.

* * *

Volteer sat in his study behind him were the four other members that made up the Warfang council.

Among them were former guardians Cyril and Terrador. The other two were completely new one was a red fire dragon known as Incineric and a silver wind dragoness known as Lute.

"I am not sure why you chose my study for this meeting, would the guardian quarters not do?" Volteer asked.

"Your room is the most secure room in this temple." Cyril stated. "The delicacy of your rather cracked theories and buggered experiments make sure of that."

Volteer cast a glance at Cyril before Lute nudged him.

"Play nice you two." She said.

"anyways we are here because we need to discuss what happened today." Terrador said.

"Ah yes the rather unpleasant business with that rather dreary ruffian of a child and his rather displeasing father." Volteer stated.

"Exactly!" Incineric chirped. "The guardians cannot just be yelled at because of something as small as refusing a date; they have to be respected for their status, regardless of age."

"Now I know why Ignitus had recommended you all those years ago to become guardian instead of him." Lute said.

"He and I may be so much alike but you know he always wanted it more than me, and he earned it." Incineric said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"The place of the guardian is earned and the new ones earned their positions." Terrador said.

"On that we agree Terrador." Volteer chimed.

"We are getting off topic." Lute said. "If we let these diplomats fight each other the Warfang Province will be caught in another war."

"Which we must stop from happening." Incineric finished.

"We will bring this issue up at the next meeting then, for now we will observe and mediate." Lute said.

"Very well then, good luck with your studies Volteer." Terrador said as they turned to leave.

Volteer then began to search through his study looking through all his work, he began reorganizing it all then sat at his desk and used his tail to write down more theories.

Terrador separated from the other councilors and turned to see a dragon that resembled a younger him in all but his scales colour which was lighter and instead of a mace like most earth dragon had he had a spade on his tail.

"Master Terrador!" He cried giving a bow.

"You have no need to call me that anymore earth guardian Quake." Terrador said in a serious tone.

Quake shivered at the tone then gave a quick bow.

"Sorry Terrador." He said.

"I am guessing you want to study tactics some more?" Terrador asked.

"No Terrador I would just like to chat with you." Quake said.

Terrador nodded and followed Quake as he began to talk.

* * *

A crimson fear dragon trudged along outside in the garden. He was unique for the fact that he was the guardian of the fear element.

"Faintheart!" a voice called out.

He turned to see a dark grey dragoness approach him.

"Fade!" He called giving her a kind smile and nuzzling her when she got close. "How is the guardian of the shadow element?"

"I'm fine." She answered before pushing him gently away. "You know us guardians can't have mates, we have to keep this secret Faintheart."

"Would they really be willing to destroy the relationships of four dragons?" Faintheart asked.

"Four?" Fade questioned.

"Flame and Ember are in a relationship as well." Faintheart said.

Fade's eyes widened in shock.

"Flame does not know about the rule, he will be in trouble we have to find him!" She shrieked.

They both tore off down the road in a panic. They almost knocked over an ice dragon.

"Hmm must be something wrong." He muttered. "But I am busy."

His icy scales reflected the light as he walked to a stall in the market. The mole in the stall gave him a bow which he returned.

"do you need something ice guardian Frostbite?" The mole asked.

"you know what I want." Frostbite answered.

The mole bowed and handed him a wrapped package. Frostbite bowed and walked off.

* * *

"Flame." Ember said gently.

"yes Ember?" Flame asked as he looked at her.

"I am glad you chose me." Ember said.

Flame did not say anything he just leaned closer to Ember until his muzzle met hers. They we separated when someone behind them coughed. Flame turned to see Terrador, He made to say something but noticed Terrador had a serious look on his face.

"Breaking protocol already are we?" He asked His voice held a trace of anger and disappointment.

"what do you mean?" Flame asked innocently.

"Guardians are not allowed to have mates or form intimate bonds." Terrador stated.

Flame looked like he had been slapped while Ember began to sob.

"I am sorry but relationships never work for guardians you will find yourself away from your loved ones for most of your time." Terrador said with a frown.

Flame just tore off towards the temple with Ember close behind him. Terrador sighed.

"Did not go as planned as I expected it would not." Volteer said as he walked up.

"He took it so hard; this will be a difficult fix." Terrador said.

"You will not be able to tear them apart, and mark my words we will have repeats of this in the days to come." Volteer said as he turned and set off to his study.

Fade and Faintheart stopped him.

"Have you seen flame?" They asked.

"I assume you were going to warn him about protocol, He was found out by Terrador and it went down from there, rather tragic." Volteer said causing Fade and Faintheart to frown. "In happier news I congratulate you two on your own relationship, but I recommend keeping it a secret."

"How did you?" Fade began but Volteer held a paw up.

"You were not the only guardians who had relationships." Volteer chimed.

Both nodded in appreciation then ran off.

* * *

In Flame's room Him and Ember were locked in a tight embrace and sitting nearby was Lute.

"He knew we were in a relationship, before I was trained why did he not tell me." Flame managed between his tears.

"Terrador is the duty first type, it will be hard to sway him away from that." Lute said calmly.

"I don't want to be a guardian if I can't be with Ember." Flame said.

"It's a long and tedious process to leave the position, you need to train an apprentice to take your place and until then protocol still applies." Lute said sighing sadly.

Flame began to cry harder.

"I hate him!" Flame sobbed.

"I will let you two vent out your emotions, and leave you two alone, perhaps it will do you some good." Lute said as she got up and left.

Terrador was right outside the door. He moved to go past but Lute stretched out her wings.

"Leave them alone." Lute hissed.

"He has a duty to this city!" Terrador stormed but Lute was unfazed.

"A hollow shell of a dragon does not do well for anyone!" Lute retorted as she pushed Terrador down the hall away from the room.

She looked back and sighed as Terrador turned and left grumbling.

**Authors note**

**So I decided that we should get away from Spyro and Cynder for a bit a turn to some issues in the city. Oh and yeah Terrador take Protocol very seriously, he is a soldier after all. Guardians not allowed to have mates, Harsh right but it adds a good spin on the story and allows me to put more emotions into characters. Oh and a snobby child from a rich family that spoils him, it makes for a good twist. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Return

Chapter 6: The Return

Spyro and Cynder Flew side by side with Tixir, Chi, Dahlia and Venik on either side of them. Bringing up the rear was Shudder and Shake both had their usual chaotic smiles on as usual.

"Spyro." Cynder called.

"Yes my love?" Spyro responded.

"What happened to your Armor?" Cynder asked.

Spyro did not answer he just tapped the jewel on his chest and the armor appeared in a flash of gold light. H tapped it again and it disappeared.

"You can just summon it?" Asked Chi.

"It's an armor crystal, a very rare piece of magic; ask the council about it they will have more detail." Spyro answered.

Chi nodded and Spyro turned to Cynder.

"Remind me when we get to Warfang I have a gift for you." Spyro said.

"You know you didn't need to prove your love to me, with gifts Spyro." Cynder responded.

"It's just one thing." Spyro countered.

"Fine." Cynder said.

Chi giggled as the two lovers continued their antics all the way to Warfang. They landed at the front gates and thanks to Dahlia and Spyro were whisked in.

"The council will want to see you Master Spyro." said one of the guards before turning his attention to Cynder. "It is good to see you back her Miss Cynder."

The guard gave her a quick bow and she bowed back. The guard motioned for another to head to the temple and alert them.

"Better miss then mistress." Cynder chimed as she walked down Warfangs main street her tail entwined with Spyro's. They reached the temple where Volteer was waiting for them. He gave a quick bow then began his introductions.

"Welcome to Warfang!" He began in a cheerful and excited voice. "I am councilor Volteer former guardian of electricity, and I will be the one who will assist you if you have any problems adjusting to Warfang."

He turned to Spyro.

"Welcome back Young Spyro it is good to see you are back." Volteer chimed then he noticed Cynder and looked her over making sure he was not seeing ghosts. "Cynder it is good to see you have returned after your long absence."

Cynder gave a quick bow.

"I see he is no longer tripping over words." Cynder whispered to Spyro.

"Yeah, still talks fast though." Spyro responded.

Volteer looked to Spyro again.

"Terrador wanted to see you about something but I persuaded him to leave till tomorrow, in the meantime you should show Cynder around as Warfang has changed since she has last been here." Volteer chimed.

"Alright then!" Spyro responded in a cheerful voice.

Spyro and Cynder walked down the steps while Volteer led the guests into the Temple to assign them rooms. Spyro and Cynder strode into the marketplace their appearance caused a decent reaction but many had gotten their thanks you's out of the way during the year they beat The Dark Master. The large crowds of the market coupled with those who stopped them to say thank you Spyro and Cynder gotten separated. Cynder looked around for Spyro but could not find him in the crowd, she began to move through the assortment of dragons and moles a best as she could when she got out she looked around but could find no trace of Spyro.

"Cynder is that you?" said someone behind her.

Cynder turned around to see a golden dragonfly floating in her face.

"Sparx!" Cynder shout in surprise. "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too Cynder." Sparx responded.

"Have you seen my Brother, I need to tell him off for leaving off on another adventure without coming to get me." Sparx said with a pouting face.

"I saw him moments ago but we got separated." Cynder replied.

"Well then let's go find him." Sparx chimed.

They moved around the marketplace avoiding the crowds. They finally found him at an armor stand.

"Did the package come in?" Spyro asked.

"Just this morning." The Mole at the stand answered.

Cynder walked up to them. The mole had turned to enter the building behind him.

"What are you doing Spyro?" She asked.

He turned to her.

"Remember that gift I mentioned?" Spyro asked.

Cynder nodded.

"A friend of mine forged it and said he would give it to Warfang's armor merchant to deliver it to me." Spyro explained.

The mole returned from the building with a package and placed the package in front of them. Spyro took it and had Cynder place it on his back; he then used his wings to keep it balanced on his back.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thank you." Spyro said with a respectful bow.

The mole bowed back. Spyro and Cynder turned to leave then Sparx flew in front of Spyros face.

"You forgot about me already big bro!" He shouted.

"Sparx." Spyro said. "I thought you returned to the swamp?"

"What I can't visit my brother anymore?" Sparx asked.

"No I am happy you're here and welcome your visits any time." Spyro replied.

"Good." Sparx said.

The walk back to the temple was filled with an explanation of where Spyro was and where he found Cynder. Sparx listened to them and randomly asked his usual quirky questions. Spyro and Cynder either denied or ignored his quirky questions. They entered the Temple and Spyro led them to his room. Once there Spyro set down the package and Cynder gently opened it. Inside was a Choker, Anklets and a Bracelet for her tail that resembled the ones she grew out of. They each had gems in them. The Choker had a blue crystal in it like the one on Spyro's collar, the anklets had green gems in them and the tail bracelet had a red gem in it.

"I realized you would grow out of those ones so I had these enchanted to always fit you." Spyro explained as Cynder gently placed them on and turned to him.

"Thank you Spyro." She said.

"there's one more thing." Spyro said. "Touch the blue Crystal."

Cynder gently tapped the blue Crystal. She glowed with a Silver light that formed into armor the encased her body, the only part not covered were the wing membranes to allow flight. She found it extremely light and flexible.

"I made sure it was tailored to you and you alone." Spyro said with a smile.

"Well I guess my dragon knight in shining armor now has a dragoness knight in shining armor to save him should he need saving." Cynder said with a chuckle.

"You save me a lot already." Spyro said chuckling at Cynders quip.

Cynder tapped the blue crystal that was embedded into the armor and it disappeared from her body.

"Still that will be useful if we ever find trouble." Cynder said.

She stepped closer to Spyro who also closed the distance between them; Sparx gagged and covered his eyes. They moved their muzzles closer but were interrupted by a muffled sobbing in the hallway. Spyro and Cynder opened the door to see a sobbing pink dragoness slowly walking by.

"EMBER!" Spyro cried and rushed to her.

Ember looked up as Spyro stopped her.

"S-s-py-ro." She struggled between fits of sobbing.

"What happened?" Spyro asked desperately.

"T-T-Ter-rador."She struggled again between sobs.

"What about Terrador?" Spyro asked in a panicked voice.

Ember collapsed sobbing. Spyro turned to Cynder.

"Who is she Spyro?" Cynder asked curiously.

"This is Ember, she is my friend Flame's mate." Spyro answered.

Cynder sighed relieved from the answer Spyro gave her.

"Let's escort her to Flame's room then we will go see Terrador." Spyro said.

Sparx flew around them but stayed completely silent as they head to Flame's room. Once they found it they entered quietly and found Flame sitting on his bed gently sobbing.

"Flame." Ember said as she caught her breath.

Flame turned around and ran at Ember pulling her into an embrace.

"I thought Terrador told you too leave." Flame cried.

"Spyro and Cynder escorted me back." Ember replied.

"Now we are going to have a talk with Terrador, so we will leave you be." Spyro said as he walked out.

They began to walk down the hallway to the meeting room.

"Maybe our presence would have helped them." Cynder suggested.

"Maybe but I think we better see what is going on first." Spyro replied.

They stepped up to the meeting room doors and Spyro decided that a Forceful entry would be better he lowered his head and head butted the doors with force not enough to violently open the door but enough to make a sound. Everyone turned to the door as it opened and Spyro walked in shaking his head to banish the dizziness.

"Spyro it is good to see you back here, and you too Cynder." Terrador said.

"Hey, what about me!" Sparx yelled.

Terrador ignored him.

"Indeed it is good to see you both but what is the meaning of this interruption." Cyril huffed as he walked up beside Terrador.

"I just saw Ember and Flame sobbing and could only get your name out of them." Spyro said with slight hostility. "What gives?"

Terrador stood straight and cleared his throat.

"Guardians have to follow a very strict protocol." Terrador began; Spyro noticed in the back ground that an ice dragon most likely the ice dragon guardian was mocking Terrador and mouthing his words in a goofy was causing the other guardians to silently snicker. "To be a Guardian is to be a servant of the dragon kind, they are keeper of peace in peace time and bringers of peace in Warfang."

Spyro sat there listening to him wondering where he was going with all of this.

"A guardian must be ready to give up many things including their own life if needed." Terrador continued.

Spyro understood this and knew Flame acknowledged this as he was told this at the beginning of his training. Spyro could not understand what it was that caused this issue.

"Maybe I should have sat in some of those meeting like I was offered but I was too busy helping out around the province." Spyro thought.

"Flame has violated the protocol on Pair bonding." Terrador stated.

Spyro gave him a confused look. Cyril sighed and stepped up.

"A guardian is not allowed to form romantic attachments to anyone regardless of position status or species." Cyril stated.

Volteer and Lute gave worried looks at Cyril knowing he was about to state the next part of Protocol.

"Furthermore.." Cyril began.

"Cyril I don't think this is a good idea." Volteer interjected.

Cyril cleared his throat loudly causing Volteer to go quiet. The gauntlet was about to be thrown.

"Furthermore." Cyril began. "This protocol and all other parts of the code of the guardians, are in effect for the councilors too, they also effect the purple dragon."

**Authors Note**

**Dun dun dun!**

**Oh and I gave Cynder an armor Crystal as well, I don't see anything wrong with that. **

**Ok so back on the protocol. This issue could have been solved in one chapter but would that make things interesting no so Lets involve Spyro and Cynder.**


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings

Chapter 7: Feelings

Spyro stood there he replayed in his mind what he had just heard. He was not allowed to have a mate. Cyril stood there and still gave a look of confidence to Spyro he then turned to rejoin the rest of councillors.

"From what I have seen of the last few years, you should be fine with that." Cyril said confidently.

Spyro was seething with anger. Cynder felt her world collapse she stood beside Spyro and began to weep. This set Spyro off.

"NO!" Spyro Snarled.

Cyril turned to face the angered purple dragon. The Guardians stepped back and Terrador stepped up beside Cyril.

"Is there something wro.." Cyril was interrupted By Spyro.

"Yes there is something wrong!" Spyro began with a snarl. "You think it is alright to tear mates apart, Flame and Ember have been together before he entered training, now you are saying none of us can live a normal life!"

"Protocol is…" Terrador was the one interrupted this time.

"I don't give a fuck about Protocol, I will not see you hurt my friends with some pointless rule designed to keep us from being normal!" Spyro shouted.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A MATE SO WHY SHOULD YOU CARE!" Terrador shouted in a voice that demanded authority.

"Because you are wrong Terrador." Spyro said with a smile.

Spyro turned to the weeping Cynder and used his tail to lift her muzzle up so that their muzzles met. Spyro then passionately kissed Cynder. Cynder was surprised by this but after the shock wore off she closed her eyes and returned the kiss with equal passion. They slowly separated and to Spyros joy Cyril had a look of shock and Terrador was trying to sort out something to say.

"I love Cynder more than anything, she is my everything, and there is nothing I would not do for her, no place I would not go to be with her." Spyro stated.

"I am at a loss for words." Cyril said with sorrow in his voice.

"It would be best for the council to discuss this at a later time." Volteer said.

Cyril nodded and left with Terrador. Volteer turned to Spyro.

"Young dragon you have convinced them that the rules are flawed, good work." Volteer said. "Now go make sure Flame is alright, Ignitus would hate to see his next of kin so sad all the time."

"Wait what?" Spyro asked in a confused voice.

"Flame is the son of Ignitus." Volteer confirmed. "Ignitus took the position from his father and his father took the position from his father; it's a tradition for his family."

Spyro thought over what he had just heard. Why did Flame not tell him he was the son of his mentor? Perhaps he did not know?

"I will go check on Flame then." Spyro said and left the room with Cynder.

Volteer smiled and left the room heading in the direction Cyril and Terrador went. Lute moved to catch up.

"You did not tell them everything." Lute said as she nuzzled Volteer.

"It's for the best right now, dear." Volteer responded. "Have patience we will reveal it to them soon."

* * *

Spyro knocked on Flame's door. There was no answer.

"Maybe he is asleep." Cynder suggested.

Flame appeared in the hallway from the direction of the Temples private baths. Ember was right beside him and they were both smiling happily.

"Looking for me?" He asked.

"Yes." Spyro answered.

"Something happen?" Ember asked.

"There may be a change in protocol about forming attachments." Spyro stated. "I made sure of that."

"So is that good or bad?" Flame asked confused.

"What you think Spyro would want us to not be together, it's good for us at least." Ember answered.

Spyro nodded. Then he thought of how he was going to tell Flame about his father.

"Um Flame?" Spyro asked as they walked into Flame's room.

"Yeah Spyro?" Flame replied.

"there is something I need to tell you." Spyro stated.

They sat down on the floor in the room.

"First off do you know your father?" Spyro asked.

"No." Flame answered then looked up with desperation in his eyes. "Do you know him is he alive?"

Spyro lowered his head and frowned.

"Yes I did know him, as for the second question he is neither alive nor dead." Spyro started. "Your father is Ignitus the former fire guardian he is now the chronicler on the white isles."

Flame sat there taking the information in.

"My father..is." Flame muttered. "But why have I never met him?"

"If it was found out that Ignitus had a son he would probably be in trouble due to Protocol." Spyro said. "Regardless I say he would be very proud of you, maybe he will contact you some day."

Flame just sat there frowning. His frown changed to a smile and he nodded to Spyro.

"One day." Flame said.

Spyro and Cynder walked out of the room and head of their own. Cynder was sorting over things in her mind.

_Should I tell him now? I've got a month until it happens but maybe it is best if we have enough time to prepare, we are old enough anyways._

Cynder decided it would be best to alert Spyro. They had entered their room.

"Spyro." Cynder called gently.

"Yes my dearest Cynder?" Spyro responded.

"I have something to tell you." Cynder said working up the courage to admit her problem.

"What?" Spyro asked curiously.

"I have about a month until my mating cycle happens." Cynder began. "During that time I will have a better chance of having a child but I will also feel the desire to mate with my significant other more than ever."

Cynder put her head down but raised it when she heard Spyro chuckle.

"If you're ready then I'm ready." Spyro said with a sly grin.

"Thank you Spyro." Cynder said as they curled up together on Spyros bed.

* * *

In the Councillors quarters Volteer, Lute and Incineric were Busy discussing the removal of certain Protocols.

"You know that the mating Protocol has commonly been ignored, right?" Volteer asked.

"I had assumed that threat of Exile was enough to keep anyone following to the letter." Cyril said indignantly.

"Ignitus was not the only one among us who was courting at the time." Volteer said as Lute stepped up beside him.

"Then who else was?" Terrador asked.

His question was answered when Lute nuzzled Volteer.

"You both!" Cyril shouted in shock.

"Yes I was courting the wind guardian and not only that we mated." Volteer said defiantly then added with a smile. "And had children."

"Where are your children now?" Terrador asked.

"isn't that obvious." Lute answered.

Terrador's eyes widened.

"Vinda and Volia." Cyril said.

Both Volteer and Lute nodded.

Incineric cleared his throat to get attention.

"I think we can all admit that this rule has been ignored and really if we went through with the punishment we would be exiling two heroes, maybe a few guardians and two councillors, this causes a massive power vacuum." Incineric said.

Cyril looked at him.

"The only reason it was so strictly enforced on the purple dragon was because Malefor had decided to court that shadow dragon Millicent and skipped his duties to be with her." Cyril stated. "He was angered by this but kept his relationship secret claiming he called it off, we believe it was what triggered his decent and led to his exile."

"Interesting." Incineric said.

"I would rather not have the same thing happen to Spyro." Cyril said.

"Spyro would not descend to darkness just because of that he would just reject authority, regardless it is not necessary to be this harsh on them." Lute reasoned.

Cyril nodded.

"I am in favour of removing the pair bonding protocol." Cyril said.

Terrador nodded.

"As am I." He stated.

"very well we will announce this next meeting." Volteer stated. "Now when are the final group of delegates getting here?"

"Sometime this week." Cyril stated. "In the mean time we should address those from the village."

All the councillors nodded and head off to their rooms.

"Best get some rest for tomorrow then." Volteer said as he curled up on his bed with Lute. "It feels good to be able to feel the warmth of your body again."

Lute giggled.

"You make me feel so many years younger." Lute said.

"We are only 326." Volteer chimed. "Not even in our elder years yet."

Lute giggled again and began to drift off in her mate's paws.

* * *

Venik was wandering the halls after getting a quick meal from the markets. He was lucky that they did not just take gems. He noticed the two dragonesses one grey one yellow walking down the hall chatting with each other. They stopped when they reached him.

"Oh hello." The grey one said. "Wind guardian Vinda at your service."

Vinda gave a quick bow.

"Electricity guardian Volia also at your service." The yellow one said with a wink. "You need help cutie."

Venik blushed.

"I seem to have lost my way to the guest quarters." He confessed.

Volia giggled.

"I will lead him there." Volia said.

Vinda nodded to her.

"So cutie when did you get here?" Volia asked.

"Just today." Venik admitted.

"You're a poison dragon correct?" Volia inquired.

"Yes I am." Venik said, he suddenly had and urge to flirt with her.

"Warfangs Medical Brigade is led by a poison dragon; their poison seems to be more useful as a medical ingredient then a weapon." Volia said.

"You should Introduce Chi to this poison dragon then she is our healer." Venik suggested.

They arrived at the room Venik was assigned.

"Here you are." Volia said with a flirty smile. "If you need anything around the temple ask for me personally."

Volia winked.

"Thank you." Venik said then with a rush of confidence he gave her a quick nuzzle before entering his room.

Volia blushed and walked off to her room in the guardian area. She met her sister outside her room when he arrived.

"So how did it go?" Vinda asked.

"Sqee your plan worked!" Volia said in a giddy voice.

"Don't they always." Vinda said with a laugh. "Did he respond to your flirting?"

"He nuzzled me." Volia said with a smile.

"Well it's a first good luck sister and watch out for Cyril and Terrador." Vinda said as she walked off.

Volia entered her room and strode around her room planning how she was going to impress that dragon. She also put a mental note to ask his name. She was pleased that she had found someone.

"He seems shy, I like shy dragons." She said to herself a she settled down on her bed and drift off.

* * *

Flame and Ember have been up since Spyro and Cynder left their room. They were not tired not just yet.

"I say that we should prove that some protocol can't break our love." Ember stated.

"How?" Flame asked in a determined voice.

Ember blushed her mating cycle was just starting now would be a good a time as any. Ember approached Flame who was standing in the middle of the room she tapped his shoulder. Flame turned and Ember pushed him on his back ember then stepped over top of him so he could not get up, their eyes met and they kissed.

"How do you think?" She said with a seductive smile. "We have an egg."

Flame struggled a bit but he was enticed by Embers plan.

"Good plan." Flame said with a smile.

"Glad you think so now lay back Flamey." She said with a giggle. "I am in control right now."

Flame and Ember spent that night together entwined as lovers, both welcome the other and let their instincts take over.

**Author's note**

**Dragons live for 400 years think that is too short I will change it. Oh and Dragon mating cycles means that they are more fertile so better chance of having hatchlings also a significant change in attitude as shown by ember, and now I end the Protocol issue. Hopefully I gave a good answer on why Spyro was affected by it. Was the last scene too weird? I don't think so but who knows.**


	8. Chapter 8: Pompous nitwits

**Author's note**

**Volia's name is pronounced (vol-i-ah) for those of you who were wondering.**

**Also 400 is not the max lifespan dragons can surpass it with magic or other methods (such as genetics or other natural or unnatural things)**

Chapter 8: Pompous nitwits and lovely couples

Sawdust walked along the Market pushing through anyone who got in his way. He was the son of the eastern dragon's ambassador why should he care about these lowly peasants. He was unique as were all dragons from the eastern deserts as they were all earth dragons but their time in the desert made them evolve over the years to have beige or sandy coloured scales. His father had much darker scales than him but the scale colour did not matter his father saw to it that his son got what he wanted. He shoved passed two armored guards.

"What's his problem?" One muttered.

"Spoiled rich pompous twit." The other growled.

Sawdust continued through the market. Looking around to see if these people had anything that would be worthy of him. Then he saw a dragoness. Her black scales put that guardian he liked to shame. He could see her emerald eyes from over here. He walked over with a confident smile on his face. No matter what that dragoness was as good as his.

* * *

Cynder had been searching for Spyro in the marketplace for about an hour. Again they had gotten split up. She sighed and walked out of the crowds. She spread her wings to take off.

"What is a lovely dragoness doing out here all by herself." Said the beige dragon that approached her. "Looking for company I bet."

Cynder rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you and I take a walk and get to know each other better." The beige dragon continued then decided to try and mooch up to her with compliments.

Cynder was looking for a way out then she noticed her escape was coming her way.

Spyro stepped out of the crowd clad in his golden armor to disguise him as a Warfang guard he looked around. He then spotted Cynder she was looking straight at him while some dragon was busy hitting on her. She mouthed the words help me to him and Spyro nodded and strode up.

"Is this dragon bothering you milady." Spyro asked masking his voice as best as he could.

The beige dragon looked at him and snorted.

"Mind your own business guard and get back to your post." He growled.

"My job is to patrol Warfang and stop citizens from being harassed." Spyro retorted. "And here I see some pompous creep harassing a fair dragoness."

Sawdust just stood there stupefied. This dragon had just insulted him. Nobody does that.

"I can take you on!" Sawdust exclaimed.

Spyro just stepped forward slightly and a pillar of earth shot from the ground in front of sawdust's face almost hitting his nose.

"I will not damage Warfangs relationship with your people by fighting you and ticking off your father." Spyro replied. "Get out of my sight, or next time I will fight."

Sawdust turned and left with a snort. Spyro then turned to Cynder. He tapped the crystal on his collar and the armor disappeared.

"Sorry about that my love now shall we get back to our walk?" Spyro asked.

Cynder giggled.

"Yes why don't we." She replied.

* * *

Flame awoke. He felt warmth on his chest and noticed Ember sprawled on top of him preventing him from moving or leaving. He smiled they had just enjoyed a night together and now they might have a child to look forward too. Ember's eye opened and she lifted her head up.

"Last night was the best night of my life." Ember said.

"I agree you were great." Flame replied. "I'm glad we finally got to bond like that."

They both heard a barely audible knocking on their door. Ember got up and opened the door slightly to see Sparx floating there.

"The Council wants a meeting in about an hour." Sparx said.

Ember nodded then turned to Flame.

"Well why don't we go get some food." Ember suggested.

"Good plan." Flame replied as they left their room and set off down the hall.

Along the way they passed Volia who was trotting down the hallways toward Venik's room. With a quick nod they head on their way.

* * *

Volia kept a steady pace into the guest area she walked through until she found Venik's room. She knocked but received no answer; she waited a moment then knocked again. Venik opened the door.

"h-h-hello." He stuttered embarrassed about yesterday.

Volia giggled.

"I came to see if you have any plans today." Volia said.

"Well luckily I don't." Venik said with a smile.

"I have a meeting to go to in an hour, after that I have the day to myself." Volia said.

Venik thought about that for a second before realizing what she was doing.

"are you asking to spend time with me?" Venik asked.

"Yes I am cutie." She answered as she gave him a wink.

"T-t-that's nice." Venik said. "What did you have in mind?"

"The temple gardens." Volia responded. "Peaceful, quiet and not crowded."

Venik nodded.

"Well come get me when you are done the meeting and we will go." Venik said.

"Why don't we go get some food first, we have an hour and it would be better than staying in your room alone." Volia suggested.

"alright." Venik replied.

The left Venik's room and took off down the hall towards the Temples Mess hall.

* * *

Every one of the guardians was in the mess hall the only ones of higher status not there were Spyro and Cynder. Breakfast was not very active or interesting most were dreading what the council would have to say due to what happened yesterday so most of them ate in silence only talking to their mate or closest friends. When the hour was almost over and they had finished up they all left towards the meeting room and slowly enter all except for Ember who had to wait outside. They entered and took their seats around the center table which was in the shape of an oval. They waited patiently and the councillors entered. Volteer and Lute looked particularly cheerful. Incineric had his usual smile on while both Terrador and Cyril seemed conflicted. Volteer stood at one end of the table and cleared his throat.

"There are a few things we need to discuss." He began. "First off yesterday there was a…heated argument over the pair bonding protocol."

The guardians nodded.

"And for a few of you the news came as quite a shock."

Flame nodded.

"I myself know a few of you have affairs that you mean to keep quiet and I won't discuss them."

Fade and Faintheart looked at each other nervously.

"I know some of you have followed the guardian code to the letter so this protocol is something you follow."

Quake and Frostbite nodded.

"But due to recent events, such as the discoveries of multiple couples formed and being formed by members and of how long this protocol has been ignored, we have seen fit to remove the pair bonding protocol."

Many of the guardians cheered. Fade and Faintheart embraced. Flame got up and left the room to tell Ember. Volia and Vinda danced around each other. Quake and Frostbite smiled.

"However!" Terrador boomed stopping everyone mid celebration. "Just because you are allowed to have a mate or form attachments does not give you the right to skip your duties."

All the guardians nodded.

"Dismissed." Volteer chimed.

The Guardians all left the meeting room and head off in their own directions. Flame and Ember set off for the temple gardens while Volia head for Venik's room. She knocked on his door and he came out of his room with a cheerful smile.

"Shall we head to the gardens?" Volia asked.

"If that is what you want oh mighty electricity guardian." Venik said with a bow and a smile.

Volia giggled.

"And I thought you were shy." Volia stated.

"I am I just feel confident when I am around you." Venik admitted.

They trotted off and unconsciously entwined their tails as they did. Vinda who had snuck after Volia and kept out of sight snickered. She turned to see Frostbite approaching her, he had a smile on and bowed when he got closer.

"Hello Vinda perhaps you would be interested in joining me for a walk." Frostbite suggested.

"Why Frostbite I did not know you had feelings for me." Vinda prodded.

"Well with protocol now out of the way I can make my advance, as long as you welcome it." Frostbite said.

"Then let's walk." Vinda said and they walked down the hall to leave the temple.

* * *

Chi walked down a street near Warfangs barracks. She could see that there were quite a few soldiers there all in armor that covered most of their body but left many portions visible such as paws the tail and wings the helmet also only covered the top and sides of the face. They all looked tough, durable and battle hardened, most likely survivors from the war with Malefor. The recruits did not look like pushovers however. The recruits all wore armor as well it was a bronze colour unlike the shiny steel colour standard of Warfang.

"Hurry and get him to the Medical barracks!" Yelled a poison dragoness.

Chi saw two fire dragons carrying an ice dragon, they were both in a hurry and she could see why the ice dragon was covered in severe burns which revealed raw flesh. The dragoness who was yelling sighed and began to walk away. Chi walked up to her.

"New recruits?" Chi asked.

"I've been short staffed ever since I had to send most to Thunder cliffs to aid them after the storm they had." The dragoness replied not even turning to address her. "I don't have many decent medics or doctors and training incidents keep getting more severe, these recruits are very eager to prove themselves but they are almost killing each other."

"Perhaps I could help." Chi suggested.

The dragoness finally turned around.

"I'm Eilin head of Warfangs medical brigade." The dragoness said.

"I'm Chi, I'm an apothecary." Chi replied.

"If you know how to make herbal salves then you have your work cut out for you." Eilin said.

"I have been tending a small village it get quite so I have time to experiment with new healing methods, you get me the materials and I will show you what I know." Chi stated.

Eilin nodded.

"You have a deal." She chimed.

They took off as fast as they could toward the hospital.

* * *

Volia and Venik entered the Temple gardens. Unlike the gardens accessible to the rest of Warfang this was smaller but lusher with fewer paths and more plants. In the center was a large tree. Nearby the tree were a Red Dragon and a Pink dragoness lying side by side. Venik and Volia approached them.

"Flame, Ember." Volia said as she approached.

Both turned and looked at them.

"Hello Volia, found someone to court I see." Ember chimed.

"He's cute and has a very lovely personality." Volia replied.

Flame looked at Venik.

"Looks like he is not used to being around others." Flame said.

"T-t-that is true." Venik stuttered. "I was a-a-abused by primary element dragons as a child because of my element."

"We tolerate all elements here if you are being harassed go to a guard or one of us guardians." Flame stated. "We will stand by you."

"T-t-thank you." Venik stuttered.

Volia nuzzled him and it seemed to give him a boost of confidence.

"Mind if we sit with you, I would like to make some friends here?" Venik asked.

Flame and Ember smiled sweetly.

"Sure." Ember said.

Venik and Volia sat beside Flame and Ember. Volia was quick to shift herself under Venik's wing causing him to blush.

"Don't you think you're taking it too fast Volia?" Flame asked.

"If Venik wants me to take it slow he just has to ask." Volia said sincerely.

"I'm fine with it." Venik said.

"Are you sure?" Volia asked.

"Yes." Venik answered.

Venik nuzzled Volia.

"It is helping me build confidence and trust other." Venik said with a smile.

"Well quite a bit of the group is here." A female voice said.

They turned to see Spyro and Cynder sitting by the tree. Cynder was staring at them and Spyro was yawning and picked his head of the ground.

"When did you get here?" Ember asked.

"We were here since the meeting started." Cynder said. "We walked around the market at first then came back here after a short walk and fell asleep under this tree."

Flame and Ember snickered.

"Masters of stealth." Ember said.

"Why don't you all join us over here it would be nicer with friends." Cynder said Spyro nodded in agreement.

"I would like to get to know Venik more." Spyro said.

"And I would like to learn about all of you." Cynder said.

The group got up and joined Cynder and Spyro under the tree. They began introducing themselves then set off into their origins. It was night by the end and the group of dragons set off for their rooms. Volia walked Venik back to his room and before they separated she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile with Flame, Ember, Cynder and Spyro.

"Good night you two." Spyro said as she entered his room which neighboured Flame's.

"And please keep it down this time if you decide last night wasn't enough, you woke us up last night." Cynder said.

"Ancestors, you heard us!" Ember shrieked.

"I was joking." Cynder started with a laugh then stopped. "Wait you two did."

Ember and Flame just looked away then rushed into their room. Cynder snickered then closed his door and cuddled with Spyro.

"Could you really hear them last night?" Spyro asked.

"No but it was sort of obvious they would sooner or later." Cynder chuckled. "They were told they could not be together that is grounds for having a final special night with your loved one."

"Agreed and we will have our special night soon." Spyro said.

Cynder frowned then pounced Spyro.

"How about now?" She asked with a grin.

"If that is what you wish my dearest Cynder." Spyro said with a chuckle welcoming Cynders advances.


	9. Chapter 9: Shedding Tears

**Authors notes:**

**This chapter has gone under heavy revision to remove unneeded elements.**

**This chapter bounces around a bit. Still should be better than the original.**

Chapter 9: Shedding tears

Flame and Ember sat together in the mess hall. In a few minutes the other guardians joined them at the Table. Volia and her new friend Venik took the spot across form Flame and Ember.

"Where do you think Spyro is?" Flame asked hoping to break the silence.

"Probably still sleeping with Cynder." Volia answered. "They don't really have to report for meetings."

"Nor do we today actually." Dahlia replied causing most of the guardians to turn to her. "Today's meeting is purely political nothing that involves us guardians."

"So today is a free day, sweet!" Frostbite exclaimed.

Footsteps could be heard behind them.

"Ancestor what happened to you Spyro?" Ember asked.

The guardians turned to face Spyro. He had multiple thin scratches across his chest and shoulders, on the back of his neck was a bite mark. Cynder had scratch marks on her as well unlike he thin ones on Spyro these ones were a bit wider.

"How did…oh." Flame stopped himself before going on he looked at himself and noticed the scratches Ember left on him.

"Let's just say we got too excited and not dwell on the subject any further." Spyro said wanting to not to dwell on the subject.

"Still worth all the scratches." Cynder said with a sly smile.

Spyro chuckled and nodded. They both sat down near Flame and ember and began to eat their meals. Once they finished they all took off to enjoy their day off. Ember and Flame walked down the stairs to Warfang.

"I am going off to the market." Ember said. "Care to join me?"

"In a moment I want to go down to the training rounds to see if the younglings are training, maybe I can teach them something." Flame answered.

Ember nodded and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

Volteer sat outside of Terrador's room. His door was closed and Terrador was inside refusing to come out.

"Terrador, we have a meeting scheduled in a half an hour." Volteer called.

"I will be out in a bit I'm just…reorganizing." Terrador called back his voice cracking a bit.

Volteer sighed and walked away. Inside the room Terrador was holding back tears, in his front left paw he held a small green jewel.

_You promised you would do anything for me!_

The memories of her taunted him.

_I love you please don't leave me for this!_

He gave up everything to become a guardian.

_Is that all you care about what about me!_

"We would have been happy together." He said tears forming in his eyes. "But I chose duty over love and now I pay the price for it."

_I thought you loved me!_

He placed the jewel down and took a minute to compose himself then he walked out of his room and buried his feelings as deep as he could.

_Then go…*sniff*…Leave me!_

* * *

Ember trotted along the marketplace like she usually would when not with Flame. She did not need any shiny jewelry or flashy accessories to make herself pretty to Flame. Her looks and beautiful Ruby pendant were enough for her. She continued minding her own business when a figure appeared behind her.

"Ember what are you doing here alone?" A yellow dragon with a familiar voice asked.

Ember turned to face him.

"Dernin." Ember gasped.

Dernin gave a kind smile and a quick bow.

"Honored to meet you again." Dernin replied. "Have you seen Cynder anywhere?'

Ember shook her head. "Why?" she asked.

"We have a piece of land that she owns." Dernin stated.

Ember was confused by this.

"A piece of…wait you mean her dark fortress?" Ember inquired.

Dernin nodded.

"I know that voice anywhere." A Proud male voice stated.

Four dragons approached. They stood out form other dragons by their blue scales which reflected water they had webbed feet, gills, their tails ended in a fin like a fish tail and between their wings and continuing to the base of the spine was a sail to help them move through water faster. Three of them were adults and wore some armor the one in the middle had gold armor while the others wore silver armor. The fourth dragon was their age.

"It can't be." Dernin stated in awe. "Water dragons."

Ember gave Dernin a confused glance.

"How the water dragons were whipped out when the apes invaded the Aquis Province." Ember stated.

"We sunk our city so the apes could not reach us." Stated gold armored dragon with a kind laugh. "Even Cynder could not reach us."

The young water dragon gave ember a quick bow.

"Salutations milady my name is Donovan, might I inquire what your name is fair dragoness?" The Water dragon asked as he gently lifted one of Embers front paws and kissed it causing Ember to blush a bit.

"E-Ember." She stated with a slight stutter.

"Charmed." Donovan replied.

"Don't worry about my son he is just a romantic." The Gold armored on stated. "Anyways I am Hydrius leader of Hurrical the capital of the Aquis Province."

"We should head to the temple than and alert the council." Ember stated.

Hydrius nodded.

"I hope I get a chance to tour the city before the meeting." He stated he then turned to Ember. "Can you please lead us to the temple."

Ember nodded and motioned for them to follow. Spyro and Cynder gave them a nod as they passed and Dernin left the group to meet them.

Cynder and Spyro walked down the market place tails entwined as always. They noticed the unique dragon that Ember was escorting to the Temple they gave a nod to her which she returned but one of the dragons broke off and walked over to meet them.

"Hello you must be Spyro and Cynder." The Dragon said. "I am Dernin son of The ambassador of Thunder cliffs."

"In Concurrent skies that's near my old fortress." Cynder said.

"Yes my father wanted to address that with you." Dernin replied.

"How so?" Cynder asked.

"We managed to secure it." Dernin said. "But we want to know what you want to do with it my father wants to use it as an outpost."

Cynder pondered.

"I will give you an answer as soon as I can." She replied.

Dernin nodded and ran off leaving Spyro and Cynder to continue their walk.

"What do you want to do about your fortress?" Spyro asked.

"I want to spend time with you right now we will think this over later" Cynder decided.

Spyro nodded.

"Perhaps we should head to the garden." Spyro suggested.

"How about the training grounds I hear Flame is teaching hatchlings today." Cynder said.

"Sure." Spyro chimed.

* * *

Ember was excused when the council met with the water dragons. She wandered off to the training grounds to find Flame. When she reached it she noticed a group of eighteen hatchlings surrounding Flame. Not all were fire dragons in fact the group of hatchlings were a rainbow of colours. Flame was using close combat anyways His moves were not graceful or quick like Spyros, Flame focused on Heavy Powerful strikes that staggered opponents Ember was Glad that Flame accepted this he usually mixed his elements in with his melee attacks when he was not incinerating opponent with his powerful fire attacks. A cheer came from the hatchlings as they watched Flame use his horns to send a practice dummy into the sky then leaped up and then drove it headfirst down towards the ground, when he was close enough he opened his wings and kicked off the dummy propelling downward faster while Flame slowed and glided down while the dummy smashed into the ground breaking to pieces. The hatchlings gathered around him cheering. Ember walked up smiling.

"Showing off for the hatchlings I see." Ember poked.

"I am teaching them how to fight I was just showing them something I will teach them when they are older, of course I will use grublin practice dummies for them and not trolls." Flame stated as he blushed.

Ember gave Flame a quick affection at kiss on the lips, gaining a chorus of 'Ewws' from the hatchlings. Both Flame and Ember snickered.

"how about a spar to show the hatchlings about fighting another dragon." Ember suggested.

The hatchlings eyes lit up. Flame smiled.

"hmm I don't know." He said while smiling.

This gained a chorus of 'Aww'.

"Why not." Flame said.

_YAY!_

Flame and Ember took their positions across from each other. Both Lowered into a combat stance. The hatchlings were in the stands nearby all were looking anxiously. One hatchling stood up and waited a moment.

"Go!" He shouted.

Flame charged in head lowered horns ready but Ember leaped over him. Flame turned and caught Embers paw to the side of his face.

_Ooh!_

Flame rubbed his cheek then turned to Ember who had moved back a bit and leaped at him claws first. Flame blocked using his wings then pushed her back with them. He then leaped at her closing the distance. Since this was a Spar his strikes were not as powerful but Ember still had trouble blocking him but Ember found an opening and used it, she brought her paw up and knocked Flame back with an uppercut.

_Ooohhhhhhh!_

Flame corrected himself and stood there Ember charged this time horns forward. Flame smiled and positioned himself lowering his head so her horns would meet his they collided. Ember gasped when her she was stopped Flame then used this fault to shift the fight in his favor he pushed he back flipping her onto her back Flame wasted no time and leaped on her bringing his teeth to her throat for a moment then moved off.

"I win!" He chirped as the hatchlings rushed out surrounding both of them.

They found themselves buried under the hatchlings praises. They heard the laughter of two dragons.

"Well Spyro looks like they are practicing for when they have a hatchling of their own." Cynder snickered.

"Help us please." Flame cried.

Spyro chuckled the whistled. The hatchling turned around and ran to Spyro and Cynder they all gathered around and sat quietly.

"How?" Flame asked in shock.

"Hello Master Spyro, and Lady Cynder." The hatchlings chimed in a synchronised chorus.

"I'm guessing they were showing you how to fight." Spyro said.

The hatchlings all nodded. Spyro turned to Flame and Ember.

"Me and Cynder will take the class over for today." Spyro said.

Flame nodded and trotted off with Ember they left the grounds and entered the Temple. Inside they saw Terrador walking down the hall towards his quarters Flame could hear what sounded like muffled crying.

"Something is wrong with Terrador." Flame whispered to Ember.

"Serves the jerk right." Ember muttered.

"Ember this could be serious, come on." Flame whispered as he motioned to follow.

They followed after him silently until they watched him enter his quarters. They waited a moment then put their head to the door muffled crying could be heard from the other side. Flame slowly opened the door. Inside was Terrador holding a green gem to his chest trying to hold back tears.

"Terrador?" Flame asked.

**Additional notes:**

**Shake and Shudders backstory was removed due to being weak and hastily constructed the characters were originally supposed to play a bigger role but ultimately I had no motivation with their storyline.**

**Oh yeah and Yeah a fight scene. We are 9 chapters in and there has been little too no fight. Well here you go. Yes the Italic words during Flame and Embers spar was the hatchlings.**

**Oh yeah and water dragons.**


	10. Chapter 10: Terrador's sorrow

**Author's note:**

**Not all named characters are important.**

**This chapter has been revised only slightly**

Chapter 10: Terrador's Sorrow and a spar between heroes

Terrador turned to see Flame standing there with Ember behind him both looked concerned.

"Come in is you wish." Terrador said in a woeful tone.

Flame and Ember walked in and sat down near Terrador's sleeping cushion as he went and fell on it curling up with the small gem.

"Let's skip the question because we already know something is wrong so don't deny it please." Flame ordered.

Terrador nodded.

"There is something I must confess and it is something that relates to you two." Terrador said as he wiped away the tears in his eyes.

Terrador took a moment to breath and clam down then he opened his eyes and looked at them.

"When I was younger about the same age as Spyro was when he and Cynder saved the world, I left for training as a guardian it was something my father really wanted and at the time I thought so too." Terrador began. "Training then was much different classes were shorter so we had more time to train or study, it was eight years for me unlike your four."

Flame blinked and wanted to ask about that but decided to let Terrador continue.

"During my second year I met an earth dragoness named jade she was a scholar at the temple." Terrador continued. "We fell in love becuase I did not read the pair bonding protocol yet, needless to say during my fourth year we were caught and both of us got very strict punishments, when they ended I went to my father for suggestions."

Terrador's face went from sorrow to hatred.

"My father told me to ditch Jade and continue with guardian training, not wanting to let my father down I agreed, we kept in contact as friends even after I finished training and became the earth guardian." Terrador said as he took a breath and was about to continue.

"That's great why don't you send her a message now that pair bonding is down you two can be together." Ember chirped.

Terrador's eyes began to tear up.

"I can't." He mumbled.

"She's with someone else?" Flame asked with horror.

"No." Terrador said. "She was captured and tortured by the apes."

Both Flame and Ember gasped.

"When I found her she was a broken dragoness a shade of her former self she did not remember me or if she did and she blamed me." Terrador said his voice quivering as memories began to return, memories he repressed.

"_Get away from me!" The maimed green dragoness shrieked her eyes glaring at Terrador with hatred._

_Young Terrador reached for her._

"_Don't you remember me love?" Terrador asked his voice shaking._

"_MONSTER!" the dragoness shrieked._

_Terrador shrank back as she kept shrieking foul words at him._

_WRECH!_

_FREAK!_

_TRAITOR!_

_More kept hitting him until she stopped, her eyes went blank and she stood there. Terrador crawled up to her and wrapped his wing around her as he began sobbing._

"_I'm so sorry." Terrador cried. "I chose to impress my father over being with my love, you are the only thing good in my life and now you are gone."_

_He placed her on his back._

"_Your parents at least deserve to see you." Terrador whispered. "Maybe they can help you."_

_She began screaming at him again, he tried his best to block it out as he ran through the wrecked ape fort until he found the medics that were with him and the rest of his team, the medics tried to help but her frantic struggling forced them to tie her down and carry her out still screaming. Terrador felt tears fall from his eyes as the once beautiful dragoness was now a quivering wreck._

Terrador had burst into tears.

"She is currently in The Warfang hospital in the Psychiatric ward." Terrador managed through heavy sobs. "I never had the courage to go and see her."

Flame and Ember looked at each other both had expected to come in here and tell him off at first.

"I though you two were just starting your relationship." He stifled. "I though before that you were just friends so I thought if I ended your love early I could spare you the pain of loss."

Flame moved closer to Terrador as did Ember.

"We understand Terrador." They both said. "And we forgive you."

Terrador slowly stopped crying.

"Thank you for hearing that I feel better getting that off my chest." Terrador said.

He then smiled.

"I wish you both a happy life." He said. "Now if you excuse me I need to visit her and give her my apology."

All three left the room Terrador strode out of the temple while Flame and Ember head for the Warfangs civil gardens.

* * *

Volia lay under Veniks wing in the middle of Warfangs garden. Running around them and crawling on their backs were multiple electricity hatchlings who were Volia's students. The hatchlings did not bother Venik at the least he found he enjoyed their energetic personalities and playful attitudes. A male hatchling was sitting on his back and busy play fighting a dragoness hatchling.

"I mighty Spyro will defeat you Cynder, and rescue you from the darkness." The hatchling said.

"Is that so Spyro well I Cynder Terror of the skies shall defeat you and bring darkness to the realms." The dragoness hatchling responded.

Venik and Volia chuckled. The two hatchlings carefully collided in their mock fight that ended up going off the two larger dragons and onto the grass in front of the two dragons. The male hatchling backed up and carefully stood on his back paws.

"Purple fury!" He shouted.

A small spark shot from his mouth but did not hit the dragoness. But the dragoness fell over feinting defeat.

"Oh mighty Spyro you have bested me." She said as she lay on the ground. "You have saved me from the darkness."

The male hatching looked pleased with himself. Flame and Ember trotted up.

"I see Spyro and Cynder is still a favourite of the hatchlings." Flame said with a smile.

"Yep." Volia said with a chuckle.

Flame and Ember went and lay next to Volia and Venik. The hatchlings took notice of this and swarmed them too.

"Do you mind this Flame?" Ember asked.

"No, we have to get used to it if we have our own." Flame replied.

Ember nuzzled Flame.

"I am glad you are taking this seriously." Ember cooed.

"Of course, this is our hatchling we are talking about I am not fooling around I am going to be a great father." Flame stated.

"I have no doubt about that." Volia chimed.

"What about you and Venik?" Ember asked.

Venik twitched and stared at Ember with a look of shock. Volia looked calmly.

"I'm in my mating cycle right now but I can wait, I want this relationship to work before we think about hatchlings." Volia stated and Venik relaxed.

A Hatchling came sprinting by and stopped near them.

"Spyro and Cynder are sparing against each other." The hatchling yelled.

All other hatchlings stopped playing then turned and ran towards the training grounds. Ember and Flame got up to follow them.

"Coming?" Flame asked Volia and Venik.

Both shook their heads. Flame shrugged and ran to the training grounds.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder stood on opposing sides of the dirt floored training ground they slowly circled each other as the crowd began to build. Most of the crowd were hatchlings but moles, cheetahs and adult dragons were there too and among them were three familiar cheetahs residing near a dragonfly.

"GO SPYRO!" Sparx shouted.

Hunter chuckled.

"This should be an interesting fight." Prowlus stated. "Let's see if they have learned anything new since we last saw them."

"We will see." Meadow said with a nod.

Both dragons stopped and stared at each other for a moment.

"Ladies first." Spyro said with a smile.

"Your funeral." Cynder joked.

Cynder dove into her own shadow. Spyro smiled and prepare to counter her when she leaped out of his. Instead she grabbed his back right paw and pulled him into his own shadow leaving the arena empty. It was quiet for a moment then a cluster of shadow energy appeared in the middle of the arena and Cynder came flying out as if she had been launched into the air, Spyro soared out of the fading shadows close behind her he sped above her and brought his tail down upon her propelling her towards the dirt. Cynder quickly recovered and use her wings to halt her decent. Spyro hovered at a decent height in the air waiting for Cynders next move. Cynder launched herself at Spyro who noticing this moved to dodge but Cynder being the faster of the two caught him by his tail with her paws.

"Still not quick enough to dodge me." She chimed before tossing him to the ground.

Spyro collided with the ground and pain shot through his back. He pushed the pain away and noticed that Cynder was diving in for an easy kill. Spyro quickly leaped out of the way and Cynder smashed into the ground.

"What was that about not being quick enough?" Spyro laughed.

Cynder shook her head to banish disorientation.

"All right purple boy." Cynder said as she got back into a combat stance. "Now the fun begins."

Cynder charged forward and leaped at Spyro who jumped up to dodge it, he then realized that Cynder had been counting on this and had not leaped at him but the space above him. Cynder collided head first with Spyro's gut. Cynder than took off pushing Spyro into the ground again. Spyro got up and looked up to see Cynder Descend and land near him.

"I am getting tired of swatting you down come on Spyro." Cynder taunted.

Spyro smiled and stamped his left front paw on the ground. Cynder realized what he was doing and rolled out of the way of a pillar of rock. Spyro leaped in breathing ice which Cynder countered with her wind breath. Spyro found himself covered in frost.

"Aww poor Spyro you attack… eek!" Cynder was interrupted from her taunt as Spyro Jumped on top of her and pulled her into an embrace.

"I may be covered in ice but it still is an effective attack." Spyro chuckled.

Spyro leaped off leaving Cynder shivering from his cold scales. Cynder than looked at him and huffed.

"That's not nice." She snorted.

"No that was nice." Spyro said before breathing snow and collecting it into a ball. "This is not nice."

He tossed the snowball at Cynder and hit her face with a 'paff'. Many of the hatchlings in the crowd giggled. Cynder wiped the snow off,

"Are you even fighting?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, I'm just trying to irritate you so that you slip up." Spyro said.

Spyro than leaped at Cynder claws ready Cynder saw this and readied her claws. Spyro had studied over the years in mixing speed and power giving him fast powerful attacks, Cynder had practiced this as well but her own agility gave her the speed advantage over Spyro. They blocked and countered each other perfectly as they knew each other moves. Cynder quickly broke the close combat knowing that it was going nowhere. Spyro readied to pounce but Cynder pounced first and landed on Spyro but Spyro used his strength to flip them over putting Cynder on her back. Spyro put his teeth around Cynder's throat. Spyro was about to release her to make a snappy quote but he realized something was at his throat. Cynder's tailblade was at his throat.

"Looks like it's a draw." Cynder whispered.

Spyro released his hold on Cynder and Cynder moved her tailblade away from his throat. The crowd began to cheer.

"That was fun." Spyro chimed.

Cynder nuzzled against him.

"We should spar more often." Cynder suggested earning a nod from Spyro.

Spyro and Cynder walked from the arena as the spectators departed.

"I saw Hunter and Meadow in the audience." Spyro stated.

"Why don't we go find them?" Cynder suggested.

"Sure." Spyro said.

They turned to go back but were stopped by two Blue dragons. One was wearing gold armor and was an adult the other was their age.

"Ah I was wondering when I would meet you both." The golden armored one said. "I am Hydrius Leader of the Aquis province and this is my son."

The Younger one bowed to Cynder and like with ember he gently lifted and kissed on of Cynders front paws causing Spyro to growl quietly. Cynder was not used to this treatment and pulled her paw away.

"I am spoken for." Cynder huffed.

"I was just being polite honorable dragoness; I did not mean to offend." The young water said. "I am Donovan, And you two are?"

"I am Spyro and this is my mate…"

"Cynder." Cynder interjected.

Hydrius looked at her.

"As in Cynder the terror of the skies?" Hydrius asked.

"Former." Cynder stated. "Former terror of the skies."

Hydrius nodded.

"I do not blame you for what you did." Hydrius said. "Beside when you arrived to destroy us we sank our cities and pretended to die, seemed to fool your apes."

Hydrius laughed.

"Anyways Spyro was it?" Hydrius asked.

Spyro nodded.

"I want you to talk to the guardians about sending a representative to Hurrical, to find a water guardian, if they want one that is." Hydrius stated.

"We shall go ask than." Spyro said.

"Thank you, perhaps we shall met latter but for now I need to find my guards they got lost again." Hydrius stated.

Cynder snickered at this remark.

**Authors's note**

**There a small fight scene for you.**

**Plus one tragic story with a happy ending.**

**Hurrical is the capital of the Aquis Province.**


	11. Chapter 11: That which bothers

**Author's note**

**Oh noes Politics duck in cover.**

**Meh not really more of arguments over who gets a bigger slice of the metaphorical cake.**

Chapter 11: That which bothers

The Desert ambassador glared at Hydrius.

"You water dragons think you are better than most!" He shouted.

Hydrius turned to him, Hydrius looked calm but his eyes revealed a blazing inferno of anger.

"Aldun, you are such a hypocrite." Hydrius retorted calmly. "You tread over everyone else and your son thinks he has free reign over everything."

"My son deserves respect I advise you show it to him!" Aldun yelled.

"As soon as he shows some to my son." Hydrius said as he wiped Aldun saliva from his face.

* * *

Venik sighed as he walked past.

"This place is a minefield." Venik muttered to himself.

Volia was still in a meeting with the rest of the guardians and the council discussing Tixir's plan to move to Warfang. Spyro and Cynder walked by him but he did not notice he was busy walking back to his room, suddenly he found himself plowed over by six electricity hatchlings.

"Hello Volia's friend." One chirped. "We want to go to the park but our parents say we need someone to watch us and they are busy."

Venik smiled Volias little crew of hatchlings were so full of energy they made him feel as if all the bad in the world has just faded away. The hatchlings got off of him and circled him as they all walked to the garden in the temple. When they got there he sat down and watched them as they ran around the grass circling around the flower beds. Four of them stopped and ran over to Venik. Venik noticed it was the four siblings the two younger ones were girls.

"Want to play with us." The youngest of them asked.

Venik shook his head.

"He is too busy dreaming about Volia." The oldest teased.

Venik did not say anything. The hatchlings wasted no time.

The oldest one jumped in front of him, followed by the youngest male, than the oldest female, and finally the youngest of them all. The four of them began to sing like a barbershop quartet.

"Volia is in love with Venik oh it's so true." The eldest sang.

"Oh she loves you oh yeah its true." The second one sang.

"You Love her oh yes you do." The third one sang.

"Oh yes its true." The fourth one sang.

"And you know it too." They all finished.

Venik snickered. The song was a bit off key and out of sync, it seemed to not make sense at some points but Venik got what they were going at he might as well let them have fun.

"Oh so you want to play that game huh trying to get a response from me." Venik said with a smile.

"eek." The youngest said with a giggle as they all bolted with Venik chasing them.

* * *

The two that kept playing were the oldest of Volias students standing out from the four siblings at nine years old. They looked over to see Venik chasing the siblings and smiled at each other.

"Shall we?" The male asked.

The female nodded.

* * *

Cynder had split off from Spyro for just a moment while they were talking to Hydrius. She now found herself cornered by the pompous Sawdust.

"Hello Darling." Sawdust said as he did a quick bow.

"Ugh." Cynder thought.

"I would like to spend the evening with you, why don't we go walk through the gardens." Sawdust suggested.

Cynder looked away and rolled her eyes. She began thinking of an excuse to get away from him when Spyro approached.

"Sorry I lost you there for a moment Cynder." Spyro said as he approached.

Spyro noticed Sawdust standing there.

"You must be Aldun's son Sawdust." Spyro said trying to be civil.

Sawdust snorted.

"Please do not interrupt when I am courting a beautiful dragoness." Sawdust said with a sneer.

Cynder pushed past Sawdust and nuzzled against Spyro.

"First I am spoken for." Cynder hissed. "Second don't speak to my mate like that."

Sawdust's face when from shock to anger to a confident smile.

"He does not look very powerful." Sawdust gloated. "A dragoness of your stature deserves someone from a noble bloodline."

"Ha!" Cynder voiced. "You may be noble but you are a terrible individual, you are not looking for someone to care about you just want someone to show off."

Cynder bared her teeth and snarled.

"Keep away from me!" Cynder hissed.

Sawdust frowned.

"Very well bitch." Sawdust mumbled as he turned around.

Sawdust yelped as electricity shot through his body.

"NO ONE CALLS MY MATE A BITCH!" Spyro shouted.

Sawdust got up and turned around to see Spyro in a combat stance.

"So you want to fight very well then." Sawdust chuckled.

The two circled around the open room. Sawdust attack first he leaped at Spyro with his claws. Spyro easily blocked it with his wings. Spyro forced his wings open causing Sawdust to stumble back, Sawdust sent an earth bullet at Spyro but it crumbled and only pellets of dirt and rock hit Spyro.

"You never trained in combat have you?" Spyro asked.

Sawdust did not answer he just snarled and charged at Spyro. Spyro sidestepped his reckless charge and brought his paw down on Sawdust's neck. Spyro stood on it gently enough to let him breath but hard enough to hold him down.

"You need to learn to respect others." Spyro said. "Or this treatment may become common for you."

"What is going on here." Aldun said as he came running into the room. "Attacking my son you have some nerve."

"He should know better than to challenge me." Spyro said as he walked back over to Cynder.

Aldun snarled.

"You keep away from my son and away from his business." Aldun said.

"When he is pestering my mate I will intervene." Spyro retorted.

Aldun was about to push the subject when Hydrius entered the room.

"Are you about to start an incident because Warfang has more support than the eastern dragons and a war can't be started over Disputed between young dragons." Hydrius stated.

Aldun growled and ushered his son to follow him out.

"We won't have to deal with him for much longer the eastern dragons leader will be arriving soon." Hydrius said.

"Why?" Spyro asked.

"it will be good to see him after all these years he is an old friend after all." Hydrius chimed. "Now before I have to pull your ass out of the fire again why don't you two find something else to do."

Spyro and Cynder both nodded to him and left the room and began wandering through the hallways of the temple.

"So is there anything you want to do?" Spyro asked.

"Gardens?" Cynder suggested. "Or we could go exploring."

"It would be nice to stretch our wings." Spyro replied as he stretched his wings out.

Cynder nodded and they began to walk to the temple entrance. Along the way they passed Lute and Volteer escorting Vinda and Volia.

"What going on there?" Cynder wondered aloud.

"Guardian business perhaps." Spyro suggested as they left the temple.

* * *

Volteer closed the door to his study. Volia and Vinda sat among the various oddities that inhabited Volteers room while Lute rested on the large cushion near the side of the decorative room.

"Why have you called us here?" Volia asked.

Volteer sighed.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this." Volteer said in an unusually serious voice.

"What's going on?" Vinda asked.

"What do you know about your parents?" Lute asked.

"Not much other than the fact that they were forced to give us away when we were eggs." Vinda stated.

Volia gave Volteer a confused glance.

"Where are you going with this?" She asked.

But the answer came to her.

"Are you our…" Volia looked stunned.

Volteer nodded.

"It all makes sense now." Vinda stated. "Why we could never meet our parents, it was all because you were bound by protocol."

Lute nodded. Vinda and Volia sprang to their feet and embraced their parents.

"Its so hard to believe." Volia stated.

"We did everything to confirm it." Lute said. "We wanted to make sure it is true."

"Your adoptive parents left information that we managed to find among the many documents here in Warfang." Volteer stated. "Very perplexing but it was like they suspected that we would look and so the cleverly hid the documents in a place we would most certainly look."

"Your study?" Vinda asked.

"Certainly." Volteer chimed. "How they got in has certainly vexed me but the files are there if you would like to read them."

Vinda walked over and quickly read them while Volia looked at her hopefully. After a short moment Vinda stopped reading and Turned to Volia.

"They are our parents alright our foster parents confirmed it and this is their writing." Vinda stated.

Volia Jumped at Volteer and hugged him and Volteer returned the hug. Vinda meanwhile hugged Lute.

"This has been a long time coming." Lute whispered.

"Yes it has been and I am glad that I finally found you." Vinda whispered back.

Both group edged closer together until they were in one big embrace. They were so busy hugging they did not notice the crack in the door where the other guardians sat watching.

"Glad to see that everything is finally settling down." Dahlia whispered.

"Yeah it is good to see Vinda happy." Frostbite replied in a hushed voice.

The guardians quietly closed the door and wandered off to their own hobbies.

* * *

Flame walked by Terrador and Tixir both were laughing. Flame stood there shocked.

"Terrador…laughing." Flame thought. "I must be going crazy."

Terrador waved to Tixir as the two separated and then Terrador noticed Flame.

"Ah Flame." Terrador chimed. "Good to see you, how is Ember?"

"She is happy that we no longer have to hide our relationship." Flame said. "Have you gone to see Jade yet?"

Terrador frowned.

"She was not conscious, the doctors say she that it is rare for her to be and that when she is she does not respond to anything." Terrador said in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry." Flame said as tear came to his eyes.

"Its not your fault, it's the apes." Terrador said.

"Its not fair!" Flame shouted as tears began to slide down his scales from his eyes. "All of us deserve to be happy and live a happy life with loved ones but the apes took your away!"

Flame began crying. Terrador just sat there surprised by Flames outburst and sympathy for a foolish old dragon that tried to wreck his relationship Terrador smiled.

"Flame you should not be crying lift your head and smile because you have given me something I never had growing up." Terrador stated.

Flame looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Huh?" Flame said as he wiped tears from his face.

"You have shown sympathy to me." Terrador said as he lowered his head to be close to flame while quieting his voice. "You have shown this foolish old dragon who has only been looked down upon and followed a dying code Sympathy when he tried to tear you away from what you care about."

Flame looked at him.

"What about your family?" Flame asked.

"Mother died at birth." Terrador stated. "And if my father's hostility to me was any indication he blamed me."

Flame gasped and a second voice did too. Both turned to see Ember standing there with shock on her face. Terrador turned to Flame.

"Perhaps we should continue this story in private." Terrador said and motioned for them to follow him.

They made their way through the temple to Terrador's room. Like before Terrador sat on his cushion and Flame and Ember took position on the floor in front of him, they had lots of room on the floor as Terrador's room lacked many decorations. There were some pieces of armor of various sizes sitting around the room. Terrador sighed and took a deep breath.

"My father always pushed me past the limit." Terrador began. "He never showed me respect."

_Terrador struggled to rise to his feet. He was only a hatchling yet his father was testing him as if he was an adult._

"_Get up you wimp." Limestone shouted._

"_Please father I'm exhausted." Terrador begged tear forming in his eyes._

_Limestone smacked his son sending flying across the dirt floor of the training grounds. He then walked over._

"_So weak you expect to be powerful when you can't even handle sustained combat." He hissed._

"_Mommy!" Terrador cried._

"_She's gone you made sure of that." Limestone stated emotionlessly as he walked away._

"_y-y-you can't be my real father." Terrador stuttered behind tears._

"_Well I am so suck it up." Limestone retorted._

"He pushed me every day." Terrador said. "He seemed to get some sick pleasure out of it."

Terrador shuffled a bit.

"I was about 13 when I finally cracked and hid away my emotions at least until I met Jade." Terrador said. "I thought that if I hid them and actually completed his challenge, he just kept hitting me down, but there was a day when I met a group of dragons who made the next seven years of my life some of the best ever."

_The targets finally stopped coming and Terrador stood in the middle of the area smiling and holding his head high. He had taken no hits and had held off and onslaught of targets. The sound off wings appeared behind him and Terrador assumed an emotionless outlook._

"_Pathetic." Limestone hissed._

_Terrador was unfazed he just stood there with a calm look on his face._

"_That was sloppy uncoordinated and slow." He continued. "You will never become a guardian if you keep this up."_

_Terrador had enough of this his life has been hell due to this sad excuse of a dragon._

"_Now I know why mother gave up on life when I was born." Terrador said._

_Limestone turned._

"_It was not me that caused her death." Terrador said with a dark smile. "It was you and your declining attitude, you never loved her."_

_Limestone stood there for a moment than let out an enraged roar and struck young Terrador across the face. Terrador was still standing he turned his head back to face his father and spat blood on the ground in front of him before taking his paw and putting it to the gash on his cheek. He let the blood coat his paw than wiped it on his father's chest._

"_Now you are stained with my blood as well as hers." Terrador said with a dark chuckle._

_Limestone went berserk he beat down Terrador and walked away leaving a semi-conscious Terrador lying on the area floor._

"_I will join you shortly mother." Terrador whispered with a smile he closed his eyes and heard footsteps approaching him multiple footsteps._

_Terrador awoke in Warfangs hospital. He looked around and noticed four dragons his age staring at him. They were each a different colour meaning one was a red fire dragon one was an ice blue ice dragon one was a yellow electricity dragoness and one was a green earth dragon._

"_Hiya." The dragoness chimed._

"_You are lucky to be alive even after we hauled you here from the arena." The earth dragon said before sticking out a paw. "Names Graphite and my friends are Coal, Stutter, and Melive."_

"_Hi." Coal the fire dragon said._

"_H-h-ello." Stutter the ice dragon stutter._

_Terrador sat there for a moment considering these four odd dragons._

"_I'm Terrador." He finally said as he put his paw to graphite's and shook it._

"They became close friends, and even joined me on the field some days to the annoyance of my father." Terrador chuckled. "He hated them and told them off but they stood defiantly beside me, I was glad they were there."

"what happened to your father?" Flame asked.

"Much like Jade he was captured by the apes." Terrador said. "He fared better though and never broke."

Terrador snorted.

"I had finished guardian training and was a full-fledged guardian." Terrador began. "This was five years after the incident with Jade.

_Terrador walked up to the door into the chamber near the prison he knew it was the torture room. He carefully opened the opened the door and peered through there was no one in there except a dragon. Terrador entered carefully and walked up to the dragon expecting a weak and feeble dragon who would be begging to die instead he got a hostile growl and two defiant brown eyes looked at him._

"_Took you long enough." The voice growled._

"_Father." Terrador muttered._

_He recognized his dusty colour and noticed the marks on his body that the apes have caused._

"_Get me out of here so I can do my job." Limestone growled._

"_My mission is to handle these apes." Terrador began. "Saving prisoners is a secondary."_

_Limestone looked at him with anger._

"_Don't you fucking dare walk away from me!" Limestone snarled as Terrador left the room. "YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SHI-."_

_Terrador closed the door behind him as he left._

"You left him there." Flame said.

"Officially he would have been a hindrance because of his wounds unofficially it was revenge." Terrador said.

"What happened to him?" Ember asked.

"The soldiers behind me rescued him." Terrador replied. "He was not that old than so if the war did not kill him I hope he is miserable."

Flame and Ember stayed there with Terrador discussing the issue before leaving when the sun set. Both yawned as they head for their room passing a similarly yawning Spyro and Cynder. Flame and Ember cuddled together in their room and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's note**

**Damn a lot happened in this chapter. Oh and new characters and developments. Also this has been the longest chapter so far wow.**


	12. Chapter 12: Old Friends and Fluff

Chapter 12: Old Friends and Fluff

It was early in the morning when the guards noticed three dragons by the gate. The Mole who was on gate duty opened it and the three walked in allowing the gate to close again. The three dragons continued to move towards the temple. The one in the center wore a scarf that looked like it was made for royalty while the others wore silver armor that seemed to emit a slight chill around them one of them was red the other one was an ice blue while the one in the middle was a shiny grey.

"Why are we here again?" asked the red scaled silver armored dragon.

"The Aquis province leader messaged me and told me our ambassador has been causing an issue." The grey dragon stated then smiled behind the scarf that he had wrapped around his face. "Plus there is an old friend here."

"You mean." The Ice blue scaled silver armored dragon perked up.

"Yes." The grey one said.

Their pace through the semi crowded streets of Warfang quickened and they were eventually standing at the doors to the temple.

"So how are we going to do this?" the red dragon asked.

"We deal with Aldun than we find our friend." The grey dragon replied.

Finding Aldun would not be that hard as an arrogant voice could be heard down the hallway. They followed it and enter the room it originated from. Inside was Aldun who was in an argument with a water dragon Terrador was trying to stop their fight but to no avail.

"ALDUN!" The grey dragon yelled.

Aldun stopped and turned. His eyes showed fear when he realized who he was looking at.

"Graphite." Aldun said with a shaky tone. "When did you get here?"

"An hour ago." Graphite stated. "I came after I was alerted that you were not actually help keep things peaceful, so I am handling negotiations now why don't you and your son head back home."

Aldun nodded and walked out while Terrador stepped forward.

"Graphite?" Terrador asked.

Graphite nodded. Terrador ran up to him and gave him a quick hug which Graphite returned.

"It's been over three hundred year since I have last seen you." Terrador said his eyes filled with tears and he smiled than he looked at the other dragons. "Coal, Stutter good to see you both where is Mel though?"

"Mel is in charge back at the eastern city we all rule together." Coal stated.

"We have a lot to talk about why don't we go catch up on what we missed." Graphite suggested.

Terrador nodded just than the door opened and all turned to see Cynder and Spyro enter.

"Oh sorry were just heading to the bathhouse." Spyro stated as they walked past.

Graphite pondered what he had seen there.

"Was that Cynder the terror of the skies?" Graphite asked.

"Former!" Cynder yelled as they were already almost out the door on the opposite side of the room.

"She is going to have a tough time with eastern dragons." Graphite stated as the door closed. "She caused their exile into the deserts and they blame her entirely for it."

Terrador gave an explosive sigh.

"I will warn her when she and Spyro are not occupied." Terrador said.

"They are just going for a bath though." Graphite stated. "You can still catch them they just passed by and the baths are a ways away."

Hydrius who had been watching the whole thing snickered.

"Yeah a bath." He said with sarcasm in his voice. "My advice, avoid the guardians bathhouse for an hour or more."

"They have their own private baths?" Graphite asked.

"Yeah since they are guardians and they need to look professional they need someplace to clean and prep." Hydrius answered then he gave a mischievous smile. "Or someplace to spend some special time with their special someone."

Graphite just nodded in understanding. He followed Terrador out of the room accompanied by Coal, Stutter and Hydrius.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder continued towards the baths their pace had slowed as they both were busy nuzzling each other.

"I love feeling your warmth against me." Cynder cooed.

Spyro smiled and they both stopped walking and separated.

"You sure you want to head to the bath and not just cuddle in our room?" Cynder asked.

"I made sure that we would be all alone if we used the baths today." Spyro chuckled.

"How?" Cynder asked.

"I told them that we were heading to clean up before we meet them." Spyro answered.

"So they understood that we would not be able to keep our paws off each other." Cynder chuckled.

"That's the good thing about having friends that understand the feelings that a couple like us feel." Spyro stated.

Cynder chuckled.

"I haven't seen Chi around." Spyro stated.

"She is working at Warfangs hospital as they are short staffed right now." Cynder replied.

"She just got here and she is already helping others." Spyro said in admiration.

"She loves helping others." Cynder chimed.

"I heard many rumors being to spread about her." Spyro stated.

"Like what?" Cynder asked with angering etching into her voice.

"They say she can stop pain with a touch." Spyro answered with a chuckle.

"Ah, yes the old soothing gel she uses to stop pain." Cynder chuckled. "She made it at the village to treat acid burns."

"Anyway I am glad to be able to spend time with you." Spyro said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Spyro." Cynder stated.

Spyro turned and kissed Cynder on the cheek.

"How about that?" Spyro asked.

"maybe." Cynder answered with a seductive smile.

With that they both continued toward the baths.

* * *

Terrador sat listening to Graphite's story taking in every word.

"So after the apes invaded we were forced to leave the town and wander the dragon realms until we hit the eastern desert." Graphite explained. "We found the desert dragons ten years ago and we helped them organize themselves into a civil society from nomadic tribes, they proclaimed us four as leaders of their council after their chief became too old and did not have an heir."

"An interesting story I'm glad thing turned out for you." Terrador said in a cheerful voice.

"You seemed to have an interesting time yourself in recent years." Graphite said as he gazed up the many Scars covering Terrador's body.

"Indeed I have." Terrador said as he began to tell the story of Cynders corruption and Malefor's fall.

Graphite,Coal and Stutter got comfortable to listen while Hydrius turend and walked out.

"I have business to attend too, farewell." Hydruis said as he left.

The others nodded to him then Terrador continued his story.

* * *

Flame and Ember sat beside each other in the Temple's park all alone. Ember enjoyed silence but Flame was suspiciously quiet today

"So quiet in here." Ember whispered as she placed her head on Flame's side.

"Mmm." Flame murmured.

Ember lifted her head from his side.

"Not very talkative today?" Ember asked.

"Not really." Flame replied.

Ember nuzzled against him than looked at him when he did not respond.

"Something is bothering you." Ember stated.

"Nothing is bothering me." Flame lied.

"I know that look in your eyes Flame." Ember snorted. "Don't lie to me I know something is wrong, you can tell me."

Flame sighed.

"I'm not sure I will make a good father." Flame confessed.

Ember gave him a concerned look.

"Why?" Ember asked.

"I just don't think I will be around enough to be a good father." Flame answered. "When all is said and done and these alliances are made I will be forced to travel away from home for some guardian affair or something."

Ember snorted.

"We are an adaptable species and when our kid is old enough he can travel with us." Ember chimed.

"Really?" Flame asked.

Ember nodded.

"It's not like he can't ride on one of our backs, and sometimes you won't need to fly around every time." Ember stated. "You really think you could fly across the ocean."

Flame chuckled.

"No." Flame stated.

"That is what ships are for." Ember stated.

Flame nuzzled Ember.

"Ok I get it you will make sure our family sticks together." Flame said.

"Of course I will." Ember replied confidently.

Ember stood up and began to walk towards the doors leading back into the temple interior.

"Now I am going to the bathhouse to relax." Ember said. "Care to join me."

Flame shrugged.

"Why not." Flame replied. "Should help me calm down."

* * *

The steam rose from the warm water in the bath house. Cynder gave of a relaxed sigh as she looked around the large circular bath. It was designed to hold multiple adult dragon yet still have adequate room. To Cynder it might as well be a large swimming pool.

"One of the perks of controlling the fire element." Spyro stated as he swam across the large bath to where Cynder sat in a shallow area.

"You just love to spoil me." Cynder stated.

"I would say no but then I would be lying." Spyro chuckled.

Cynder moved to get out of the baths but Spyro pulled her back in.

"Leaving so soon." Spyro said with a sly smile.

"Spyro save this for our room." Cynder stated as she looked around the room with concern.

"Hmm, nah." Spyro said as he placed his tongue against Cynder's chest scales.

Cynder let out a shocked gasp. Cynder's back hit the shallow areas floor yet her underside remained above water.

"Perfect." Spyro chimed as he went back to licking Cynders chest.

"S-Spyro." Cynder gasped.

Spyro brought his tongue from Cynders chest up to her neck causing her to shiver from the sensation Spyro than moved his mizzle up to Cynders and passionately kissed her before going back to licking her neck. Cynder gave a sigh of pleasure then looked at him.

"I thought you were going farther than that." Cynder stated with a sigh of release.

"Not until I can be sure we are not interrupted." Spyro stated.

"Well tongue on scales is fine just don't go lower than my chest." Cynder stated.

"Of course not." Spyro replied.

The door opened and Flame and Ember walked in both stopped when they saw Spyro and Cynder.

"Are we interrupting something?" Flame asked.

"Not anymore." Spyro answered as he separated from Cynder.

"Well if you are busy we will come back later." Flame said as he turned to leave.

Flame quickly turned back.

"Why is it warm in here and what is with the steam?" Flame asked.

"I heated the water using my fire element." Spyro said with a chuckle.

"I will need to remember that trick." Flame said as he entered the bath.

Flame gave a relaxed sigh as he submerged his body into the water. He beckoned Ember to enter and so she did.

"Wow." Ember sighed as she settled into the bath.

All four dragons sat there in warm shallow waters letting any worries or doubts they had drain away. For the moment there was nothing to bother these dragons as each move closer to their mate and settled down with them in the warm water.


	13. Chapter 13: Full Circle

Chapter 13: Full Circle

There was something different about this dream. Spyro looked around at the darkness that surrounded him.

"I haven't had a nightmare in years." He stated. "Why now?"

He heard footsteps approaching him and turned to meet whoever it was.

"You impossible." Spyro stated.

He was looking upon a dragon that reflected him in body shape but its scales were concealed by black shadows that were hard to make out from the dark purple of the area. His eyes were glowing a soulless white.

"Surprised to see me." Dark Spyro taunted.

"How? I destroyed you!" Spyro shouted in disbelief.

Dark Spyro just laughed and shook his head.

"You cannot destroy what is an integral part of yourself." Dark Spyro stated.

Spyro lunged at Dark Spyro but his doppelganger just disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Is that the best you got?" Dark Spyro taunted as he jumped on Spyros back and bit him on the back of his neck.

* * *

Cynder awoke as Spyro twitched violently in his sleep. She noticed that it was early in the morning and there was some time till sunrise. Spyro violently jerked again and Cynder readjusted herself to see what was happening. Spyro's face showed fear and he continued to violently jerk as if being attacked.

"Spyro wake up." Cynder whispered as she nudged him.

Spyro did not wake. Cynder sat there for a moment then she thought of something. She cuddled up close to Spyro and embraced him.

"I hope this works." She whispered as she began to enshroud herself and Spyro in shadows.

Cynder opened her eyes and looked around at the darkness that encircled her. In the distance she could hear fighting both voices sounded familiar but one of them was slightly distorted. She began to follow the voices through the darkness. Something began to spear through the shroud, two dragons fighting to the death one of them was purple the other one was black.

"Give it up Spyro!" The Black one shouted.

Cynder then realized it was Spyro's dark doppelganger. She turned and noticed that Spyro was exhausted and covered with wounds his doppelganger was closing in to finish him off. Cynder charged at Dark Spyro and collided with him full force he went skirting across the ground before stopping right where the shadow fog appeared he then vanished into nothing fading away entirely.

"It was all an illusion." Cynder stated.

Spyro stood up with renewed strength.

"How did you get here?" Spyro asked.

"My shadow element." Cynder said.

Spyro nuzzled her.

"Spyro remember that I will always be there for you." Cynder soothed. "There is nothing we cannot handle when we are together."

"Of course my love." Spyro replied.

The area around them began to fade away and they both awoke. Cynder moved as close as she could to Spyro.

"You hug me any tighter and I will start choking." Spyro snickered.

Cynder loosened her grip and instead began nibbling on his left horn. Spyro gave a soft growl and as Cynder stopped Spyro rolled Cynder over and began to lick her chest and neck again. Cynder gave a sigh of pleasure.

"You love polishing my chest don't you?" Cynder cooed.

"It makes your radiant scales shine even more." Spyro chimed.

"Go ahead we have a few hours till sunrise." Cynder stated.

Spyro and Cynder continued to fool around with each other till the sun began to appear over the horizon shining light through the space under the door to their balcony. A knock was heard from their door as they finished up their act.

"Spyro, Cynder are you awake?" Ember asked her voice muffled from the door. "Or umm…are you…busy."

"Yes we are up and no we are not busy." Spyro answered.

Ember opened the door and walked in.

"Spyro do you mind if me and Cynder talk in private?" Ember asked.

Spyro got up and slowly walked out of the room.

"I need to take a real bath anyways." Spyro said as he walked out.

Ember walked over to Cynder and sat down near her.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Cynder asked.

"Its about Flame." Ember replied.

* * *

Frostbite stood in the temples hall with Quake, Dahlia and Faintheart.

"So how are things with Fade?" Frostbite asked Faintheart.

"Things are well considering that now we don't have to hide our relationship." Faintheart answered.

"What about you Frostbite?" Dahlia asked. "How are you and Vinda?"

A grey dragoness stopped near the group right behind Frostbite.

"Well we are doing all right." Frostbite began. "We are taking things slow so we haven't done anything wild yet."

The grey dragoness seemed to listened in closer.

"She just seems so shy and fragile." Frostbite continued. "Maybe I should slow it down more or she may call it off, just please don't tell her I said this."

"There's no need to ask them not to tell me." The grey dragoness said.

Frostbite felt guilt and fear the other guardians backed off.

"So I'm shy am I?" Vinda said with an evil smile as she wrapped her entire tail around Frostbites and began dragging him. "I will show you how shy I am."

"Help me." Frostbite wimpered.

Volia noticed what was going on and joined up with her sister.

"Called you shy?" Volia asked and Vinda nodded to her. "Oh dear."

Volia slowed down to appear in Frostbites view.

"I hope you have endurance because she is going test it." Volia said apologetically but she had a smirk on her face.

Volia stopped at the door to Cynder and Spyro's room and knocked on the door before entering.

"What was that?" Cynder asked.

"Frostbite called Vinda shy and she dislikes being called shy." Volia said with a snicker. "So how are you girls?"

"I'm fine." Cynder stated. "But Ember is worried because Flame doubts that he will be a good father."

Volia scoffed.

"Flame will make a great father." Volia stated. "He is responsible and he mated with you during your mating cycle, he would not do that unless he believed he was ready."

Ember sighed. "You have a point."

"Of course." Volia said confidently.

"What about you and Venik?" Cynder asked.

"We are still courting although I'm thinking that we should take it up a notch and begin sleeping together." Volia said. "I really want to feel the warmth of someone loves me when I curl up to sleep at night."

"Ask him if he is okay with that." Ember suggested.

Volia nodded then turned to Cynder.

"How about you and Spyro how is your relationship?" Volia asked.

"We can't keep our paws off each other." Cynder said with a chuckle.

Both Volia and Ember chuckled.

"You two thinking of having a child?" Ember asked.

"My mating cycle is less than a month away and Spyro is fully committed, we are very excited." Cynder stated. "Spyro claimed that he is mine for that whole week."

"There will be no rest for him during the week." Volia snickered.

"We will see how strong the purple dragon truly is." Cynder snickered.

Volia got up.

"While I am going to spend some time with Venik before we have to go to the diplomatic talks after lunch." Volia stated.

Volia left the room leaving Cynder and Ember to continue talking about their mates.

* * *

The Hospital was quieter than usual now that quite a few of the veteran doctors have returned. Chi still refused to leave and Eilin had personally given her a place in the hospital as one of its senior staff. This did not bother the other once they had seen her work. She loved this place the people were kind and death did not hang over it like rumors said. Chi stopped when she heard laughter. Chi followed the sound towards a large lobby where a number of hatchlings with various injuries were running and playing tag. What Chi found odd was that the dragoness who was "it" was blind. The Red dragonesse's head darted from one side to the other listening around for the other hatchlings. Her impressive hearing allowed her to pick out the individual hatchlings and she targeted one and gave chase. The green dragon tried to dodge her but the dragoness pounced on him.

"Your it!" The red dragonesses beautiful voice chimed.

The dragon she tackled looked into her milky white eyes.

"You really are the best at this game." He chimed causing the red dragoness to blush and give him a lick on the nose.

"That means a lot to me considering my hindrance." The blind dragoness stated.

"it does not hinder you in the least." The green dragon replied.

A group of adult dragons was watching from the far side of the room. Chi walked around the length of the square room over to them.

"Your hatchlings?" Chi inquired.

The adults nodded and Chi sat down with them watching as the hatchlings played. Parents called their children back to them and one by one they left. All that was left was the blind dragonesses mother her daughter and a black hatchling siting alone on a cushion. The parent noticed and turned to Chi.

"That hatchlings parents brought his egg in and left, they never came back." The adult dragoness said causing Chi to gasp. "We must go but maybe you can reach out to him."

The dragoness walked out while the blind hatchling held gently to her mother's tailblade with her teeth to help guide her. Chi walked over to the hatchling that turned to face her.

"Yes?" The hatchling asked in an emotionless voice.

"Why are you sitting here all alone when there are other dragons your age that play nearby?" Chi asked.

"They hate me." The hatchling spat. "Everyone does."

"That can't be true." Chi stated worry in her voice rising.

"My parents abandoned me no ever talks to me and everyone else just pain avoids me." The hatchling replied. "You hate me too even if you don't show it."

Chi just stood there tears forming in her eyes but it was anger not sadness that she felt.

"I could never hate a child." Chi stated.

"How so?" The hatchling inquired with hostility.

"Because I can never have one of my own!" Chi shouted as she began crying.

"Why?" The hatchling asked with concern.

"I'm infertile." Chi cried.

The hatchling looked at her with a look of guilt. But behind Chi's tears was anger.

"How come your parent could have a child when they are willing to abandon it!" Chi screamed. "They get to carelessly have an egg which they discard while I will never feel the love a parent receives or have my own hatchling to love and nurture!"

Chi curled up on the ground crying. The hatchling got up and moved closer to her before wiping her tears away with his paws.

"I have only been thinking about how bad my life has been." The hatchling murmured. "My parents had a chance but you had none."

Chi calmed down a bit. The hatchling nuzzled Chi.

"Perhaps I could be the hatchling you never had." The hatchling suggested.

Chi looked at him.

"Then I will be the mother you never had." Chi said as she used her wings to pull the hatchling into an embrace.

"Thank you mom." The hatchling replied with a smile.

* * *

Cynder walked through one of the temples many hallways perfectly content with the peace and quiet that surrounded her as she searched for Spyro. Graphite noticed her she walked by and waved her over.

"You need something…Graphite?" Cynder asked.

"I must talk to you about my people." Graphite stated.

"I am aware of what I did and that they most likely still blame me today." Cynder replied.

"Many of them want Warfang to hand you over so that they can exact revenge." Graphite said.

"Tell your people that's fine with them and if they want another dark master roaming around I will surrender myself." Cynder retorted.

"Another dark master?" Graphite asked.

"How do you think Spyro will react when he finds out a city of civilized dragons decided to torture and tear apart his mate?" Cynder inquired. "It would tear him apart blind him with anger he would not need dark Spyro to become a dark dragon bent on destruction."

"I am quite aware and they revere Spyro so this sentiment may calm them down." Graphite said. "Hopefully."

Volia came trotting up.

"Sorry to interrupt your meeting but the diplomatic talks are beginning in an hour and the want all involved to be in the room now to make sure they have everything and to make sure everyone is there." Volia stated.

Graphite turned to Cynder.

"Perhaps we will have time for more civilized conversation later." Graphite stated. "Farewell Lady Cynder."

Cynder gave him a bow and went back to find Spyro again. She eventually found him in the park sitting under their favourite tree.

"Spyro we should head to my fortress now." Cynder stated.

"Time to reconfigure the defences?" Spyro asked.

Cynder nodded.

"It's a desirable place for those of dark intent so let's make it a personal hell for them." Cynder chimed.

Spyro nodded and the mates trotted to the temple exit.


	14. Chapter 14: Loose ends

Chapter 14: Loose ends

Spyro and Cynder entered the gates of Warfang and began their walk to the temple.

"That went pretty well." Spyro said. "

"Considering the defenses still listened to me I would think so." Cynder stated. "Think any one noticed we were gone?"

"Its been a week I am pretty sure that they noticed we were missing." Spyro answered.

"maybe." Cynder said. "but this is a huge city and there are plenty of places to hide.

Spyro chuckled.

"that is true." Spyro said. "they could spend a month thurougly searching for hatchling and they would find nothing."

The pair entered Warfangs market and casually strolled through the large crowds.

"That put one thing out of the way." Spyro said.

"Still so many things to do." Cynder finished.

"There is something we need to talk about but later." Spyro said.

"Perhaps in our room." Cynder suggested.

Spyro nodded. They reached them temple and head straight to their room without stopping. Once in their room they sat close to each other on the balcony. The crowds were beginning to disperse as the sun set.

"I always loved the sunset." Cynder said.

"Mmm." Spyro replied as he leaned against Cynder and pulled her under a wing.

Cynder shuffled a bit.

"Spyro?" She asked.

"Yes Cynder?" Spyro replied.

"I want to find some place outside of Warfang to raise a hatchling." Cynder answered.

Spyro sat there pondering about this.

"Warfang had numerous structures outside of the city that acted as outposts and such." Spyro said. "There is one near the Valley of Avalar in the forests close to Warfang."

"Sounds desirable but what state is it in?" Cynder asked.

"It was abandoned when Malefor returned." Spyro answered. "The scout who went to find it says it was never touched by the grublins."

"Shall we take this up with the council and guardians?" Cynder asked.

"They are currently in diplomatic talks." Spyro answered. "Will be for most of the day."

"Well then let's go to the market." Cynder chimed. "Or better yet let's go find Chi."

"Sounds like a plan." Spyro stated as he stood up. "Where is Chi?"

"The hospital most likely." Cynder answered. "Best to see her and tell her we are leaving Warfang."

"It would be rude not to." Spyro replied.

* * *

Graphite looked over the supplies he brought with him. Among them was a small case carrying a green paste. Graphite snickered and Terrador looked at him.

"What's so funny?" Terrador asked.

Graphite showed him the case.

"Remember this?" Graphite asked.

Terrador looked at the case then chuckled.

"Your disguise that your father put on you when you were younger to hide your unique colour." Terrador said with a smirk.

"Father thought my colour was a shame and that I would be made fun of so he created this sticky annoying paste that made my scales blend." Graphite said. "Turns out everyone likes my shiny colour."

"you got that right." Terrador chuckled. "Shiny butt."

Graphite snickered and blushed.

"Ah Mel's nickname for me." Graphite stated. "And now were mates."

"What about Coal and Stutter?" Terrador asked.

"They have not found mates yet but I think they secretly love each other." Graphite stated. "They seem to act like it, or maybe they are just close friends you know I have trouble reading others."

Terrador nodded. Graphite threw the case back into the chest.

"Who knew mashed berries could stick to scales so easily." Graphite said with a snicker.

"Your father was sort of paranoid." Terrador stated.

Graphite nodded.

"Anyways thanks for that chat it was nice to catch up some more." Terrador said as he stood up.

"Anytime old friend." Graphite replied.

"I am going for a walk to get some fresh air, I have had enough of politics for today." Terrador said.

Graphite waved to Terrador as he left the room and walked through the temples golden halls to the exit of the temple. He exited the temple and continued down the stairs into the streets of Warfang.

"Excuse me…um councilor Terrador?" A female dragon asked.

Terrador turned and saw a Dark green dragon with a young black dragon lying on her back.

"Yes…Miss?" Terrador asked.

"I'm Chi one of the head medics." The dragoness said. "Anyways one of our patients called for you, a dragoness by the name of Jade."

Terrador stiffened at the mention of that name.

"She does not even know I'm alive why is she calling for me?" Terrador asked.

"She says it's the only name she remembers ad she wants to know why." Chi stated. "Follow me and I will take you to her."

Terrador followed Chi as they walked in the direction of the hospital Terrador felt a pang of worry. What would he encounter when he met her?

* * *

Spyro and Cynder stood patiently in front of the hospital waiting for Chi to return.

"They said she was sent to retrieve someone." Cynder stated.

"Then we should not have to wait too long." Spyro replied.

"How can you be sure?" Cynder asked.

"There are smaller hospitals set up around the city due to its size each is assigned a certain area of the city." Spyro explained.

"That minimizes the risk of a crisis." Cynder said.

"That's the reason it was done." Spyro replied.

Chi arrived with Terrador following.

"Hi Chi!" Cynder chimed happily.

"Cynder!" Chi replied before hugging Cynder with her wings.

"Sorry I haven visited you in a while." Cynder said.

"It's okay I have been busy anyways." Chi said. "I work at the hospital now and I have a child now."

Chi motioned to the hatchling on her back which waved. Cynder smiled.

"Nice to see you finally got your wish." Cynder chimed.

Chi nodded.

"The nurses told me that his parents named him Epitaph right before they dropped his egg off and left." Chi stated.

"He was abandoned?" Cynder asked in disbelief.

Epitaph nodded.

"Chi promised to take good care of me, and I promised to be the child she never had." Epitaph chimed. "She is everything I could have ever asked for in a parent."

Chi smiled as the words of the hatchling touched her heart.

"I could not think of a better choice for a parent." Cynder said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Cynder." Chi said in a sincere voice before her face became serious. "Oh yeah I forgot."

Chi turned to Terrador.

"Sorry about that anyways head inside and the nurse in the entrance should be able to point you in the right direction." Chi stated.

"Thank you." Terrador replied before heading into the hospital.

Chi turned back to Cynder and Spyro.

"I don't have to work today so I have time for a walk if you like." Chi said.

"That would be lovely." Cynder replied while Spyro nodded in agreement.

* * *

Terrador walked through the halls of the hospital until he reached the Psychiatric ward it was oddly quiet and had few patients compared to the rest of the hospital, he asked a nurse for directions to Jade's room then followed her directions till he reached the room at the farthest end of the ward. He stood there trying to plan out what he would say. It had been almost twenty years since he found her in the ape prison and the memory of the event was still there. Terrador took a deep breath and entered. The room was like most of the others in the hospital. Sandstone and well lit by torches with a large cushion at the back of the room for the patient to sit or lie depending on the situation there were two baskets holding gems in the corner near the cushion. Terrador slowly entered the room and looked over the dragoness sitting on the cushion. He could recognise her anywhere.

"Jade." He breathed.

The dragoness turned her blue eyes to him and Terrador stared back. There was no sign of the broken dragoness in her eyes only a lonely wounded dragoness. Terrador shifted his eyes away from hers and looked over her mangled body. Her once radiant Emerald scales and dulled to a pale green that blended with her underbelly scales. There were numerous scars along the length of her body. Her wings membranes were torn away leaving only small patches regardless she would never fly again. Yet through all that she was smiling.

"You are Terrador?" She asked curiously in her beautiful voice.

"Yes." Terrador answered carefully while keeping his head lowered in shame. "You called me here?"

Jade nodded.

"I want to know why I can only remember your name out of many things that were supposedly in my life." Jade stated.

Terrador gave a confused look.

"I can't remember anything else from my past life the only thing that comes to mind is your name." Jade explained. "Why?"

Terrador sighed.

"we knew each other once." Terrador said.

Jade gave him a suspicious glance and stood up without difficulty.

"There's more to it than that." Jade stated. "I can see it in your eyes."

Terrador lowered his head.

"We courted each other when we were younger." Terrador replied expecting her to not believe him.

Jade frowned.

"Why did we stop?" Jade asked.

"Because Guardians are not allowed mates." Terrador explained. "I chose to become a Guardian instead of perusing a relationship with you."

"Why?" Jade asked.

"My father urged me to leave you and I did." Terrador began. "If I had chosen you we could be happily raising a family right now and you would not have suffered at the hands of the apes."

Jade nuzzled against Terrador.

"Your name brings warmth to my heart." Jade soothed. "Now I know why, I understand if you still cannot accept me but if you are allowed I would like to see what we could have been in my past."

Terrador smiled.

"There is nothing stopping us now." Terrador said in a joyful voice. "I shall stay here with you until they let you leave then we can head to the temple."

Jade walked over to the cushion and sat on it while leaving room for Terrador to join her.

* * *

Epitaph was sound asleep on Chi's back as she walked through Warfang she pondered about the others that came here with her and as if on que Tixir appeared in the crowd ahead of her.

"Tixir." Chi said as she approached him.

Tixir turned to face Chi.

"I was looking for you." Tixir chimed in an unusually cheerful manner for him.

"Something happen?" Chi asked.

"I think that we outcasts should join Warfang." Tixir replied.

"Sound like a great idea." Chi agreed happily.

Tixir spotted the hatchling on Chi's back.

"Already making friends." Tixir chuckled.

"Yeah but will the rest of the village be comfortable with it?" Chi wondered.

"We shall see." Tixir stated. "I am heading back to our village to tell them about Warfang and hear their opinion."

Chi nodded as Tixir walked past.

"Good luck." Chi called.

Chi continued her walk while Epitaph continued to sleep on her back. The two of them earned glances from nearby dragons and moles who smiled at the sight of the two.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder entered the council's quarters.

"So what did you want to see us about?" Volteer asked.

"We are thinking of leaving Warfang and settling down somewhere quiet." Spyro answered.

The councilors looked at each other in confusion. Cynder sighed.

"Is there a protocol that states that we have to stay in Warfang?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"No not at all." Volteer answered.

"We were just wondering why you have chosen so suddenly." Lute stated.

Cynder cleared her throat.

"My mating cycle is in less than a month and Spyro and I are committed." Cynder explained. "We want to raise our child in a quiet area, and we found an abandoned Outpost near the forests close to Warfang."

"Consider it yours!" Terrador chimed. "You are close to Warfang and that is all we can ask."

"Thank you." Cynder replied.

"Good luck both of you and may the ancestor watch over you." Incineric said.

* * *

Flame and Ember walked through the temple.

"Now we are lost." Flame stated.

"We should have visited the council section a bit more." Ember snickered.

"Excuse me." A female voice called.

Flame and Ember turned to see a pale green dragoness who looked like she had been through hell.

"By the ancestors." Ember gasped.

The dragoness just smiled.

"Your concern is appreciated but I am fine." The dragoness chimed.

"But.." Flame began.

"It apparently happened years ago and I have learned to live with it." The dragoness interrupted.

"Wait a minute….Jade?" Flame asked.

"You know me?" The dragoness asked.

"Terrador told us about you." Ember answered. "He said you were in the hospital, how did you get here."

Jade smiled.

"I accompanied him from the hospital." Jade explained. "He wants to make up for giving me up to become a guardian."

"He says it was the biggest mistake of his life." Flame stated.

"I don't blame him though and I can't." Jade stated. "I don't remember anything beyond a fog and Terrador's name; the doctors say it was due to the torture I suffered at the hands of the apes."

"Still it is nice to finally meet you and under all those wounds I can see that looks were not the only thing Terrador liked about you." Ember chimed.

"Terrador said that my cheerful demeanor, lovely personality and my radiant beauty were what attracted him before, now he says the scars are a mark of my resilience and how I recovered from torture." Jade said.

"Well you are not huddled in a ball with a broken mind so that speaks volumes of your resilience." Flame said.

A nearby door opened and multiple dragons exited the room. Jade recognised Terrador among the councillors.

"Terrador." Jade chimed.

Jade walked up to Terrador a nuzzled him. Terrador gently pulled Jade into and embrace. Volteer and Lute both smiled.

"My dearest Jade." He whispered.

Spyro and Cynder smiled. Jade turned to them and smiled back.

"Hello." Jade greeted.

"Hi." Spyro and Cynder said simultaneously.

"I have heard stories about you while I was conscious at the hospital, judging by their description you are Spyro and Cynder." Jade guessed.

"Yep." Spyro chimed.

"We should talk sometime." Jade suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Cynder replied.

The group began splitting off eventually leaving only Terrador, Jade, Flame, Ember, Volteer and Lute.

"This is where our paths diverge for the night." Volteer said. "Good luck to you both."

Volteer and Lute left.

"Terrador I am really happy that you were able to find and make amends with Jade." Flame said.

"Thank you Flame." Terrador said. "You listened to me when I need someone to talk to and you were willing to forgive me after I tried to end your relationship, and for that I am truly thankful."

"We forgive you completely." Ember replied. "Good night Jade and Terrador."

Flame and Ember walked off down the hallway towards the guardian's quarters. While Jade and Terrador kept their pace towards Terrador's room.

"A comfy place to sleep sounds nice after all those nights on that hospital cushion." Jade stated.

"It's big enough for both of us." Terrador said.

Jade nodded and smiled but her smiled faded slightly.

"Something bothering you?" Terrador asked.

"I want to know what you know about my past." Jade replied.

Terrador nodded.

"We will settle down in my room and I will tell you all I know." Terrador said.

Jade nodded thankfully as the two approached Terrador's room. Terrador opened the door and Jade walked Terrador followed and closed the door. He finally had a spark in his life something to truly fight for and for that he was happy.


	15. Chapter 15: Committing

**Author's notes: **

**Story wise around a month has passed.**

**There are a few flashbacks in this chapter.**

**It would be a short chapter otherwise.**

**This chapter has some suggestive talk and but other than that it is mostly clean.**

**No matter how close it gets I will keep this lemon free.**

Chapter 15: Committing

Flame was taken by surprise as a yellow orb flew in front of him he rubbed sleep from his eyes and noticed it was Sparx.

"Have you seen Spyro?" Sparx asked.

"Not since this morning." Flame answered with a yawn. "He said he was taking Cynder somewhere, he didn't tell me where."

Sparx frowned.

"I pick now to come and visit him and he runs off." Sparx muttered.

"Maybe you should *yawn* Let him know ahead of time." Flame suggested.

"Yeah." Sparx replied.

"Besides its late now." Flame stated. "He is probably in his room cuddled next to Cynder sleeping."

"I just checked he isn't." Sparx retorted.

Flame yawned again.

"Well then I can't help you, now if you'd excuse me I'm tired." Flame stated as he walked past Sparx.

Sparx crossed his arms.

"Hmph well then." Sparx muttered to himself.

Sparx continued to buzz around the temple but he found himself alone as all the guardians were in bed.

"Figures." Sparx muttered. "I should have come earlier."

Tixir and Volteer slowly walked down the hall.

"The dragons have integrated into Warfang without trouble." Tixir stated.

"Your people adapt quickly and seem happy here." Volteer chimed. "Still let me know if there is anything I can do."

"I will." Tixir replied. "thank you Volteer."

"Have you thought on the council's proposition?" Volteer asked.

"The seat you are offering me on the council, it is a huge burden give me some time to think on it." Tixir answered.

Volteer nodded and turned to leaven when Sparx raced in front of him.

"Do you know where Spyro went?" Sparx asked.

"Yes the rather excitable duo head out to twilight falls where I believe they are going to conduct a ceremony that is commonly used to signify two dragons as mates." Volteer answered.

"Huh?" Sparx asked in confusion.

"Spyro and Cynder have chosen a comfortable place away from civilization to spend a night to themselves." Volteer answered. "They are most likely going to mate."

"Ah so going to visit them is out of the question." Sparx stated.

"Most dragons enjoy their privacy when mating and can get pretty temperamental when it is disrupted." Volteer stated. "Don't worry they will be back by tomorrow."

Sparx nodded and flew off while Volteer turned and headed for his room.

* * *

The light of the moons reflected off the falls as Spyro and Cynder walked along the river bank.

"You picked a nice night for our little date." Spyro chimed.

Cynder looked at him.

"I've always loved twilight falls at night." Cynder replied. "It's too bad we did not get to spend some time admiring it the first time we came here."

"Yeah that was the only time we were here together." Spyro remarked.

"We were too busy saving the world." Cynder stated with a chuckle.

The two entered a secluded clearing and took in the peaceful atmosphere. Trees surrounded them obscuring visibility to the sky but the left a large hole in the center revealing a lake that went through and separated the trees on the opposing side of the small clearing. Spyro sat at the edge of the lake Cynder walked over and sat beside him allowing Spyro to drape his wing over her.

"last month was quite hectic between your lair and the outcasts moving in there has been a lot going on." Spyro stated.

"Looking back on it, it was an interesting experience." Cynder remarked.

* * *

_Spyro and Cynder approached the large dark fortress the tops of its turrets obscured by dark clouds where lightening danced to and fro. As they approached the large front door they noticed that there was a camp with dragons in front._

"_Looks like the soldiers from Thunder Peak are determined to secure the place." Spyro stated._

"_Yeah." Cynder said hesitantly._

_They approached the senior officer of the camp who like most of the other dragons there was an electricity dragon. He gave them a respectful bow as they approached._

"_Ambassador Jolter said you would be arriving." The officer greeted._

"_They said that the security system was giving you trouble." Cynder replied._

"_Yeah, as soon as we entered Spider like creatures and some huge elemental soldiers started attacking us." The officer stated. "We managed to get out without losses but we can't set foot in there until it's clear."_

"_Why do you want this place so bad?" Spyro asked._

"_Partially because if we don't someone hostile might." The officer answered. "But mostly because we are very conservative of historical objects and this fortress is one regardless of what it used to be used for."_

_Spyro turned to Cynder and the officer head back to his tent._

"_So shall we get going?" Spyro asked._

_Cynder sighed and gave Spyro and hesitant look._

"_There's a problem with that Spyro." Cynder answered._

"_What do you mean?" Spyro asked._

"_The security systems are commanded from an orb in my personal chambers I cannot just walk in and tell it to not attack them." Cynder answered. "Also last time I configured it was just before we met at the top of the fortress, I configured it so that it would prioritize you as a target."_

_Spyro looked at her in confusion but quickly stopped when he realized what she was saying._

"_So if we go on there the security system will tear me apart." Spyro stated._

"_No amount of begging from me would be able to stop it." Cynder replied. "I don't want to go in there alone I may have accepted that I was once the Terror of the Skies but I would rather not have to walk through the memories of those atrocities alone."_

_Spyro cursed under his breath._

"_There must be a way." Spyro stated._

_Cynder looked around thinking about away to get inside. She noticed a metallic object near the door of the fortress it was circular like her collar and held a dark purple crystal in the center._

"_There is one way." Cynder replied. "I don't want to do it though I will never forgive myself for it."_

"_What?" Spyro asked._

_Cynder walked over and retrieved the object and showed it to Spyro. Spyro saw that it was a collar._

"_This is a collar that I designed placed on prisoners to weaken them so they could not resist me when I brought them in, it drains elemental energy and when first placed on electrocutes the subject until the collar is securely locked in place to prevent them from breaking out." Cynder explained. "The prisoner can still move but doing anything that requires an excessive amount of energy such as flight, fleeing or combat will drain their energy at a rapid pace."_

"_I am guessing that those wearing the collar are no longer targeted by security." Spyro stated._

_Cynder nodded._

"_Very well." Spyro said as he moved to grab the collar._

"_NO!" Cynder shouted and pulled it away. "There has to be another way!"_

_Tears dripped from Cynder eyes. Many of the soldiers turned to see what was going on._

"_These collars destroyed the minds of many who I used them on, they cause excruciating pain and I will not let the same happen to you." Cynder cried._

_Spyro put a paw on Cynder's cheek._

"_I will be fine Cynder, I am strong and you are here with me." Spyro soothed. "I am doing this for you, as I would do anything."_

_Spyro slowly removed the collar from Cynders paw and held in his front left paw to examine it closer. It looked like it was terribly uncomfortable and would most likely irritate his scales. Spyro sighed He remove his golden armor collar and carefully placed the collar on then he closed it. For a moment nothing happened then dark purple electricity coursed from the collar and danced around Spyros body causing him to yelp in pain and fall to the ground. His body began to convulse violently and he began screaming in pain. Cynder closed her eyes and let her tears flow._

"_Please stop hurting him." She thought. "Please stop."_

_As if it heard her the collar stopped electrocuting Spyro and the dark gem on the front began to glow slightly. Spyro got up and looked at Cynder._

"_Cynder." He whispered._

_She opened her eyes and stared into his._

"_Are you alright?" Cynder asked._

"_I feel terrible but oddly strong, this collar is not the least bit uncomfortable." Spyro stated._

_Cynder looked more closely at the collar._

"_That was the collar I designed specifically for you when I was corrupted." Cynder stated. "I planned to capture you as a trophy to show off that even a purple dragon could not stand against me."_

"_That would have broken the morale of anyone who opposed you." Spyro replied._

_Cynder nodded as they walked through the front door and into the fortress. Cynder looked around and realized just how well preserved the place was there was no sign of damage or corrosion anywhere to the black, white and purple coloured interior._

"_My chambers were on the top floor of the tallest tower where I could look over the rest of the place." Cynder said. "We should hurry I want that collar to be off of you a quick as possible."_

"_Yes mistress." Spyro said with a grin._

_Cynder turned to face him and tell him off for calling her that but then noticed his grin Cynder groaned and turned away._

"_Admit it Cynder." Spyro chimed. "You are thinking off all the things you can do to me now that I am completely at you mercy."_

_Cynder blushed but continued walking with Spyro following closely._

"_No I am not." She lied but in truth she was._

"_I certainly am." Spyro chuckled._

"_Spyro!" Cynder cried in embarrassment. "Here is not the place for that."_

"_You're right let's wait until we are in your room." Spyro prodded with a grin._

"_SPYRO!" Cynder shrieked._

"_I'm sorry Cynder." Spyro said as he was caught off guard by her shriek._

"_Just stop embarrassing me like that." Cynder replied._

"_Ok." Spyro said._

_The walk became long and awkwardly quiet Cynder was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Cynder slowed down until she was right beside Spyro she then nuzzled against him._

"_I am glad you are here, these halls are bringing back unpleasant memories." Cynder stated. "Memories that I could not face alone."_

_Cynder remember countless dragons locked in collars that were forced to walk through these many halls towards the prison where their already dwindling hope would disappear many had died there by her paws._

"_I can tell you are troubled by all that happened here." Spyro said._

"_I just wish I knew if they all were aware I was not in my right mind." Cynder replied._

"_I bet they would forgive you if they knew." Spyro soothed._

_They slowly passed the dungeons and stopped near the doors where the hallway also split into three other passages._

"_That door is the entrance to the dungeons." Cynder stated._

"_You want to go in there don't you?" Spyro asked._

"_I must." Cynder replied. "Otherwise the souls of the dragons that died in there will be forgotten forever."_

_Spyro nodded and followed her in as she opened the door into the dungeon. In many of the cells there were dragon skeletons laying there some were falling apart other were almost perfectly preserved._

"_Such a horrid fate." Cynder stated gloomily._

_Spyro nuzzled her and they slowly walked down the dungeon halls past many cells each one showed no signs of life. They came to the end of the path where it split into two more paths with more rows of cells. They turned left and continued to walk until the noticed one cell that was different. In the cell was a living dragon about their age the floor showed signs of blood along with tiny bones most likely that of rodents. The dragon in question had bluish white scales with a light blue underbelly wing membranes and silver horns and claws and was chewing on an oversized rat. The dragon carefully tore the meat off the rat that he held between his paws it gave a vicious shriek before it died. Cynder gasped and the dragon turned and looked at them._

"_I thought you were gone." The dragons stated._

_Cynder did not answer she just looked at him with guilt filled eyes._

"_I have to say Cynder this place is more hospitable when your apes left." The dragon stated as it motioned to the rodent and the bones on the ground. "Those rodents you placed in here to terrorized the weak are easy to trap and don't taste as bad as the food that was served to us."_

_A moment passed before he spoke again._

"_Or maybe my taste buds have dulled oh well." The dragon said with a laugh._

_Cynder stared into his blue eyes._

"_How could you keep such a positive outlook when you were trapped in here?" Cynder asked._

"_The only way I could hold onto my sanity was to keep busy so I thought about stuff, ate and carved." The dragon answered._

_Cynder then noticed that the walls in his cell were covered in beautiful carvings of many different things from dragons to cheetahs or just some random designs. The dragon turned his attention to Spyro who was staring in awe at the carvings the dragon noticed the collar._

"_Caught yourself a purple dragon did we." The dragon poked._

"_He's my mate and this was the only way to get him in here without security harming him." Cynder retorted._

"_Ah yes your aggressive security system." The dragon said._

"_Is that why you are here Cynder?" The dragon asked._

"_I am reconfiguring security so that Thunder peak soldier can secure this place." Cynder stated as she went over to the cells padlock on placed her paw on it._

_The padlock broke as she put shadow energy in it._

"_Follow us so I can remove that collar when we reconfigure security." Cynder stated._

_The dragon nodded and they proceeded out of the dungeon towards the tower._

"_What is your name?" Spyro asked._

"_Glacier." The dragon answered._

"_How did you end up here?" Spyro inquired._

"_I was captured by Cynder when I was a hatchling after she murdered my parents, there is nothing else notable about my life other than that while I was in this cell I used my tailblade to draw on the wall." Glacier explained._

"_I am sincerely sorry for the hell you had to go through." Cynder said._

"_Don't be I learned to carve and create wonderful things while trapped here." Glacier chimed. "I think I will continue my art when I am free."_

_Cynder smiled._

"_If that is your dream then pursue it." Spyro chimed._

_Glacier nodded with a gleeful smile._

"_I shall." Glacier responded._

_They finally reached the elevator to the tallest tower and stepped onto it._

"_Ascend." Cynder commanded and the elevator obeyed._

_The elevator slowly ascended the tower leaving the three to rest. Both Spyro and Glacier collapsed exhausted from the collars._

"_There is no security in my room so I will remove the collars once we enter." Cynder stated._

_The elevator stopped at a large door with an intricate carving Of Corrupt Cynder._

"_You made me create this Cynder, and to tell you the truth I was happy carving it." Glacier stated._

"_That still cannot erase the fact that you and many others were prisoners here." Cynder stated as she opened the door to the room._

_The room was the same colour scheme as the rest of the fortress but it was elaborately decorated with pictures that were intricately carved and many other unique artefacts such as armor or jewels most likely taken from places that Cynder had conquered in her reign of terror. At the far end of the room was a large red cushion where Cynder had once slept while on the wall behind it was a masterfully carved portrait of Corrupt Cynder in front of the cushion hovering above the ground was a dark purple orb._

"_I made you carve every one of these didn't I?" Cynder asked._

_Glacier nodded._

"_I was less of a prisoner to you and more of a personal assistant." Glacier answered. "Look closer at the craved portraits around the room."_

_Cynder noticed that they were all of her standing, sitting or lying on her cushion in poses that made her look dignified as if she was royalty._

"_Was I really that vain?" Cynder asked._

"_Yes but you never treated me harshly and I was always rewarded when I finished a portrait." Glacier answered._

"_Moles do something similar." Spyro blurted out. "They call it painting though and they use many different tools."_

"_I am aware of those but I don't remember if I had seen any." Glacier stated._

_While they talked Cynder carefully removed the collars that they both were wearing. Both dragons rubbed their necks._

"_Feels better to have that off." Spyro said._

"_It feels weird to me I have been stuck here for so long that I never felt the collar." Glacier stated._

"_Now what about the security Cy… Cynder?" Spyro noticed that Cynder had drifted off and was sitting in the middle of the room._

_Spyro approached and put a paw on Cynder's shoulder causing her to jump. She turned and noticed Spyro's concerned look._

"_Cynder are you ok?" Spyro asked._

_Cynder nodded._

"_This place just brings back bad memories." Cynder answered. "I'm glad you're here."_

"_We will do something relaxing once we are done here." Spyro soothed._

"_Thank you." Cynder replied._

"_Now shall we finish up here?" Spyro asked._

_Cynder nodded and walked up to the purple orb. Cynder placed her paws on it and closed her eyes._

"_This may take a moment." Cynder stated._

_The Orb began to Pulse rapidly before illuminating and coating the already well lit room in purple light. Her eyes opened and she looked to Spyro._

"_It's done." She said._

* * *

Cynder stirred.

"No matter what happened there it could have been much worse." Spyro stated.

"Yes it could have." Cynder replied. "At least there was someone we saved."

"Yeah." Spyro said with a smile. "What about his offer, you think on that yet."

"To create a portrait of us?" Cynder asked.

Spyro nodded.

"Well it will give us something to decorate our new home." Cynder stated.

"We will find more items to decorate with don't worry." Spyro replied.

"We don't need lots of decoration I just don't want the place looking barren." Cynder retorted.

"I understand." Spyro said.

Spyro sighed.

"Is there a problem?" Cynder asked.

"The Hatred towards you" Spyro replied. "It's been more than eight years and still people can't let it go that you were the terror of the skies."

"You are talking about that group of eastern Sandstone Earth dragons?" Cynder asked.

"The ones that jumped you while you were taking a break from traveling to Warfang." Spyro stated. "Yes."

* * *

_Cynder walked casually down the dirt path towards Warfang. It was a beautiful day and she had all the time in the world. The world around her was much in the same cheerful attitude that Cynder was in the bird whistled merry tunes while bees and pollinated and collected nectar from flowers._

"_Such peace." Cynder whispered in a happy tone. "It is a beautiful thing."_

_Cynder stopped by a lake and looked out over the water, it was calm and smooth no waves rippled the water. Cynder looked into the water at her own reflection Cynder gently touched the water and created some slight ripples. Cynder sighed and lay down next to the water she looked around the lake and noticed that she was all alone, she wanted for Spyro to be there with her but he was already in Warfang. Cynder heard the sound of multiple footsteps on grass behind her. She turned to see who it was when she was suddenly tackled to the ground._

"_If it isn't the Terror of the skies." The beige dragon standing overtop of Cynder growled. "Wonder when we would find you so we could get you back for driving us into the desert."_

_Three other dragons surround the two._

"_My friends and I want payback." He hissed._

_Cynder could I have said a million things to prove her innocence that would have been true but she knew they would not listen She instead planned an escape. She quickly placed her two back paws which were left unsecured on his stomach then she pushed him over her and into the lake. She was quick to get up and leap away putting some distance between her and the other dragons. She turned to run but an earth spike appeared in front of her and he turned to face the dragon that did it._

"_Face me you vile wretch!" The dragon snarled._

_Cynder instead let of a siren scream which sent a red sound wave at the dragon while the other two nearby were covered their heads due to the sheer sound causing a headache. The dragon that was hit by the sound wave curled up into a ball and began to whimper._

"_Ryla…no please spare her." He whimpered. "Please Cynder don't kill her…no."_

_Cynder stopped and an old dark memory appeared. A young dragon couple in a burning village, a dark dragoness killing the female while the male begged her not to. Cynder approached the dragon and waited patiently for him to collect himself. The dragon got up and glared at Cynder._

"_I'm sorry for what I did to Ryla." Cynder said._

"_Sorry wont bring her back you bitch." The dragon growled._

"_Your right…it wont but would your mate want you to waste your life on revenge?" Cynder asked. "I redeemed myself in the eyes of the guardians and the purple dragon chose me as a mate, how would the people of Warfang look upon my murder, how would your mate react?"_

"_My mate gave herself up so that I could live yet I was so fueled by anger that felt your death would bring me peace." The dragon answered. "I'm sorry."_

"_You have nothing to apologize for, as I have caused you much grief." Cynder replied._

_The other two dragons got up and looked at Cynder with hostile look._

"_You may have found his soft spot but we are not finished." One of them snarled._

"_Oh yes you are!" Yelled a demanding voice._

_Cynder turned to see four armored dragons approaching._

"_Lady Cynder we were doing our patrols when we heard a fear screech, was it you?" The lead guard asked._

"_Yes it was me." Cynder confirmed._

_The guard nodded and took the two dragons into custody while the other accompanied Cynder to Warfang._

* * *

"So the four guards arrested the dragons for attempted murder and the one you got through two was not charged?" Spyro asked.

"Yes." Cynder answered. "He managed to make peace with his deceased mate and he wished us well in our future as mates."

Spyro smiled.

"it's nice to see a conflict that was solved with words instead of violence." Spyro chimed.

Cynder nodded. Both of them sat there looking at the night sky. Cynder glanced over at Spyro who was looking at her with a grin.

"what are you smiling about?" Cynder asked.

Spyro pounced on top of Cynder.

"You said today is the beginning of your mating cycle." Spyro said.

Cynder smiled seductively.

Spyro began to lick and nip at Cynder's neck causing Cynder to moan. Spyro stopped and Cynder took this time to turn the tables and flipped Spyro onto his back.

Cynder and Spyro passionately kissed as their tails entwined. Once they needed to breath they released the kiss. Spyro once again flipped Cynder on to her back and stood above her.

"Well you are at my mercy now." Spyro stated with a sly grin.

"Seems I am." Cynder replied with a similar grin. "Don't be gentle with me Spyro."

Spyro gave a growl as instincts took over. Cynder could not care less about her surroundings she was with her love who pledged himself to her as she did to him. They would never leave each other but at the back of her mind a though came to pass. What if one of them disappeared form the other ones life. The death of one would destroy the other. That's why this child was so important to Cynder. It would be what keeps one of them in this world should the other one die. But even then Cynder knew that life would never be the same for that one left alone. Cynder could not imagine what it would be like to lose Spyro because she would not allow herself to think about it. Her train of worried thoughts was brought to an end when Spyro began the mating and the passion and ecstasy took over reducing Cynder mind to a fog. She would never leave Spyro's side and he would never leave hers. When the mating ended Spyro collapsed on top of Cynder out of breath.

"Like *pant* before that was *pant* indescribable." Spyro stated.

"You certainly *pant* know how to *pant* treat a dragoness." Cynder replied.

They lay there for an hour resting. Cynder hoped that there would soon be an egg or multiple developing inside her, she wanted to be a mother and live a peaceful life but first she had to confirm something.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Yes my love?" Spyro replied.

"Will you promise to never leave my side?" Cynder asked. "I don't want to lose you it would destroy me even with the children I may bare."

Spyro smiled warmly.

"I will never leave your side and when the time comes we will depart this world together." Spyro answered.

Cynder closed her eyes and sighed.

"That's all I can ask." Cynder stated as she cuddled closer to Spyro as the rearranged to be sleeping beside each other.

They drifted off into a peaceful sleep in each other's embrace. They had made a promise to each other and they would keep it till the end of time if possible.

The end.

**Author's note:**

**Thank you to HolyCross9 who suggested the name Sandstone earth dragons for the dragons from the eastern desert.**


End file.
